So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but it doesn't leave you any less broken. Inuyasha is stubborn, broken but inexplicably beautiful. Kagome is drawn to him like a moth to a flame, unable to stop herself from saving him, and saving herself. InuKag.
1. Never

_**Author's Note: **This is a drabble story, probably going to be written here or there if you feel the need for it to continue. There's a complex pattern to the writing style but I won't bore you with details. Just know that the length of each chapter is exactly as I want it to be - which translates to "it's never too short." As well, each break signifies as change in character POV._

_**Title Information: **The title taken from a local band at my university, that finally got a CD out, although this song wasn't on it. It's called The Weatherman Song, and it's about how no matter what happens, true love will never change, not for anything. Sometimes you just have to get through the storm._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter One: Never**

* * *

><p>Just because you were best friends with somebody, didn't mean you never had the urge to kill them before. Inuyasha Taisho was one of those best friends, because lord love her, he was trouble with a capital "T".<p>

Kagome Higurashi shook her head at the silver-haired teenager, taking in the fuzzy ears at the top and deep golden eyes she could never gaze away from. He was beautiful, in a broken sort of way she guessed. He was the dangerous kid, the bad boy that broke all the rules.

There was absolutely no reason for her to love him. She did though, and it made things all the more difficult. Kagome would chalk it up to being a typical teenager, and falling in love with a boy was like falling in love with a pair of sparkly shoes – the instant draw to them, the need to have them, to always have them and then… Well you moved on. There were a lot of things about life that were like that.

Inuyasha turned his head, eyes focusing on her like he just _knew_ she had been staring. The small smirk that came to his lips was like watching the sun peek from the clouds. Kagome knew she was horribly stupid with a side of idiotic, but she blamed teenage romance novels like _Twilight _to put those foolhardy notions in her head. Love was never, ever that simple.

"So what do you think?" he asked, tilting his head, ears trained on her and at attention.

Kagome pursed her lips. "You're serious about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he countered, frowning. "Kagome I need…you know."

_Help_. Of course he did. Stealing from a store and then getting sentenced with only community service hours was a blessing.

But she would help, like always. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Just because you were best friends with somebody, didn't mean you wanted them to stay friends. Kagome Higurashi was one of those best friends, because if anyone deserved something better than what he offered, it was her.<p>

Inuyasha Taisho couldn't help but let the relief wash over him. "Yes?" he asked, almost scared. He didn't let it show in his voice because he couldn't let that happen. He could never let his guard down.

Being a foster kid did things to you. It wasn't like that for everybody, he knew that. Some kids managed to achieve a better life. Other kids managed to stay floating along the water's surface, balanced, neither swimming nor sinking. And then there were kids, like him, that tended to have an anchor chained to their ankle to help drag them down. He stole from a convenience store – of course he did – because the old man was drunk and abusive, his wife hiding up in the bedroom and Inuyasha didn't feel like being a punching bag, didn't feel like waiting until two a.m. when the drunken bastard was out cold to sneak down and get food from the cupboards.

He stole food. Well, he tried to steal food. It was unfortunate that a cop was dropping in around the same time as his getaway. It didn't help that the entire tiny town of Landrace thought he was the kid from hell, with the screwed up past and behavioural problems no one could fix without medication. It didn't help that he had one, maybe three, friends that would vouch for him when the rest would turn their backs.

But Kagome was different – beautiful, caring, soft. Everything he wanted and nothing he'd ever let himself have.

"What are friends for?" she murmured, smiling. Inuyasha wished she'd never stop.

* * *

><p><em>What were friends for?<em> The thought rang in her head a little. None of what she was doing was for friendship reasons solely. No, part of it was because she was drawn to Inuyasha, like a moth to a flame. It was destructive and utterly beautiful.

"You know I'll try and I'm sure Kaede will be willing but you have to _promise me _that whatever hours you get are the hours you work," Kagome warned, taking a moment to be serious with him, to make sure he understood the full weight of this. "It doesn't matter if I'm there or not. Just…promise me you'll finish these hours and be done with it?"

She watched his face, always impassive, always guarded except for the glimmer in his eyes. He was thinking, calculating like the smart individual that he was. No one really knew how smart Inuyasha could be, not when he was a half-breed and automatically thrown into the _waste_ category. Kagome could also see a small simmer of anger, of something he was hiding that she always wanted to see.

Inuyasha didn't let his emotions show much in the public view. Kagome had learned to deal with it, to take what she could get when they were hidden away from the outside world, when they were in their _own_ world.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked, oddly calm and stoic. "I pleaded guilty and I'm going to complete my hours. What more do you want me to do? I can't rewind anything Kagome." Inuyasha was too quiet, too dangerous.

Kagome bit her lower lip. "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, like you didn't mean to forget to pick me up after the sentencing."

It was a low blow and Kagome felt the air leave her lungs. It wasn't true – far from it. She never forgot, not for one second. Her mother demanding that she didn't see that _no good boy_ had prevented her from getting the car keys and leaving. Inuyasha had been all she could think about then. She couldn't get to him, couldn't protect him from the world that didn't understand.

"Momma," she pleaded, deciding whether getting down on her knees would help. "You don't–"

Ms. Higurashi, widowed and tired, had shaken her head. "He's trouble." The words were short and not entirely incorrect.

Kagome wished the rain would stop falling outside.

* * *

><p>The moment the words were out of his mouth, Inuyasha felt like an idiot. He knew that Kagome's mother didn't like him. It wasn't like he could blame her. He was a foster kid living in a bad home that did little more than provide shelter and the occasional meal. A month ago he had a job that ended the moment his charges were laid down. It was unfair, how the world worked, but Inuyasha supposed that was just the anchor dragging him down some more.<p>

He wanted to apologize, to open his mouth and tell Kagome that he was sorry. The last thing he needed was to destroy the only relationship he had. But her words still rang in his head, words that didn't sound certain of where his priorities lay. And Inuyasha _knew_ what he wanted out of life, what he needed. Virtually every dollar from work went into a savings account, so that in a year's time he could get his own place when he was officially eighteen and independent.

Kagome couldn't question his priorities – he knew them up, down and sideways.

Shaking his head, he stood up from the bench they sat at after school and started to walk away, feeling heavier with each step. Ten steps in and he had to stop, turn around, and look at her.

The raven-haired beauty was like some sort of guardian angel, always there, always watching. She hadn't moved from the bench, lip still curled under the pressure of her teeth. It was the picture of innocence and sin wrapped into one.

"Are you coming or what?" Inuyasha yelled, crossing his arms and trying not to pin his ears to his head from all the whispers of his peers. No one seemed to get his relationship with Kagome. Everyone liked Kagome, thought she was sweet with a bright future.

Inuyasha didn't even understand what she saw in him.

When Kagome finally realized what he meant, she smiled and stood up, grabbing her backpack and flying down to meet him. He rolled his eyes fondly, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets so he wouldn't do something stupid – like hug her. "I have to be at the shelter by five," she said, "but I promised Mom I'd be home."

Inuyasha smirked then, knowing what she was getting at. He played along anyways. "Is that right?"

"My bedroom window's still open."

* * *

><p>Before Inuyasha came along, Kagome had been what some would call popular, others would call privileged. She lived in a good home, with a caring mother, annoying younger brother and a funny grandfather that told stories of <em>back in the day.<em> She knew a lot of people in the school, mostly because she'd never been one to not talk to a stranger or make friends. Sometimes people just needed a little help. Sometimes people were just a little lost.

The day Inuyasha walked into her high school, Kagome didn't think. All she did was act.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she introduced, holding out her hand.

Inuyasha, wearing a black leather jacket and well-worn jeans scowled at her. "I'm sorry, do I care?"

She smiled at him, shrugging. "I don't know, do you? Anyways, if you ever need help I'll be around. It was nice to meet you." Kagome had to admit that his answer had stung, maybe a little. Rarely was anyone ever rude in Landrace, mostly because everyone knew everyone. This boy though was new, rougher around the edges.

That had been two years ago. Now they were in their second last year of high school. In that time they got to know each other very well. Inuyasha had been in her English class and since he couldn't string a sentence together that wasn't sarcastic or offensive, the teacher had paired him up with her because she offered. It had been a rocky relationship at first, but when Kagome had helped him cram for the final, he was more grateful to her than ever before.

Kagome thought back, realizing that even before then she loved Inuyasha. It would be impossible, but she imagined it was around the time she first introduced herself.

"Hi Momma, I'm home!" Kagome shouted, slipping out of her shoes and into the kitchen. Her mother was reading a magazine, humming something cheerful when she walked in.

"How was school?" Ms. Higurashi asked, smiling kindly. "Did anything exciting happen?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome just grabbed a bowl, pouring herself some cereal and grabbing a big glass of milk. "Nothing exciting ever happens at school Mom."

Ms. Higurashi sighed, eyeing the food. "I don't know how you eat so much and stay so skinny. It's beyond me," she murmured, gently teasing. "And I don't understand why you refuse to put milk in your cereal when it's not for breakfast."

"Because if I put milk in it, then it's a breakfast food," Kagome pointed out. "If I have just the cereal, then it's a snack."

Her mother just shook her head, laughing lightly. "I won't question it. Are you going to do your homework?"

Kagome nodded. "I have tons of it today, so I'll be a while. I have to be at the shelter by five so I'll be late for dinner." With that, she kissed her mother's cheek. Her mom may not agree with her choice of friends, but she was still her mother.

"You're so good Kagome."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was practically asleep when Kagome came back into the room. He didn't bother opening his eyes but his ears twitched feebly in her direction. "Did you bring the food?"<p>

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Kagome responded, placing the cereal and milk down on the nightstand and crawling into bed with him. "Now eat while I do homework. It won't take me that long, so give me my twenty minutes and then we can do whatever."

Snorting a little, Inuyasha rolled over and cracked a lazy eye open. "Fruit Loops?" he asked, smirking. "You're such a child."

"Souta finished the Coco Puffs for breakfast," Kagome said in lieu of an answer.

Inuyasha didn't particularly mind. Food was food was food, and he never took this generous part of Kagome for granted. He never asked for it, never questioned her about it. He tried to, a long time ago when Kagome first found out what little he ate on a regular basis. The resulting fight had been terrible, with Kagome in tears and him cutting his palms from his own nails digging in. The only time now that he mentioned it was when he heard her coming up the stairs, when he could hear the difference in her footsteps that meant she was being careful with whatever she was holding – like a glass full of milk.

He remained silent like he was told, only the sound of crunching food disturbing the quiet. Kagome flew through her homework like it was a breeze, hardly stopping to question herself on anything. Inuyasha always found that remarkable about her. He did his homework at the foster house, using it as an excuse to hide in his room away from the family he had yet to escape from.

When Kagome was finished, he was already attempting to nap on the bed, his leg solid against her hip. "Are you sleeping?" she asked quietly, her heavy textbook making a _thud _as it closed.

"As if," he murmured, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. He had far too much on his mind to go to sleep. For one, all of the community service hours he had to do. The judge had gone easy on him, giving him only forty hours to complete by a certain date. While some people could gobble those up in mere weeks, Inuyasha knew he'd have a harder time.

Not many people trusted a bad boy half-demon like him. It made him want to runaway every day.

Until he saw Kagome's smile and thought, rather stupidly, _maybe one more._

But he knew Kagome, and he trusted that she'd help him get something at the animal shelter at the edge of town. An older woman named Kaede ran it, barely getting by with the lack of funds but somehow managing to keep it all going year after year. Kagome had volunteered there since she was old enough to, and a peer from their school named Sango – one of his maybe friends – volunteered there as well.

"Don't think about it." The whispered words were light, audible enough for his ears and Inuyasha waited as she shifted around on the bed until she was lying on her side beside him. "I can see the wheels in your head turning. It's never a good sign."

"Shut up wench. I can think whenever I want."

"Which is even scarier," she pointed out, giggling.

Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes at her, but found her annoying giggles too endearing for that. "I'm not sure how I put up with you."

"I don't know how you do either," Kagome admitted, shaking her head sadly.

Inuyasha tilted his head, face inches away from hers. _It's the other way around_, he thought. He could kiss her. If he slid over another inch, his lips would brush hers.

Kagome didn't move, just smiled in that muted sort of way she did.

Inuyasha looked away.

* * *

><p><em>I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Even with the mainly clich<em>_é storyline, I hope to...do more for it. Give it a greater purpose maybe? Hmm._

_Shall I continue?_

_Feedback is love, as per usual._


	2. Potential

_**Author's Note:** Please be advised that this story has totally changed directions from my original intent. It will remain a T rating, but it does deal with heavier issues at hand that will not be described in present detail, but more after-the-fact and the emotion that comes with it. As always, this story has a little piece of me and I hope you respect that. **Please look to my profile under Ongoing Stories** if you have any worries about it or need to check the warnings I have put into place. **There may be some triggers such as:** the emotional aspects of physical and mental abuse, alcoholism (not by any main characters) and there may be a fair amount of angst to go with the schmoop. This story will, of course, remain a romance at the heart of it, as always._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Two: Potential**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha knew that school never got easier – in fact, it was the exact opposite. Kids found their friends, stuck closer to them like lifelines. Teachers cared less or were stricter because they expected more out of you. Homework grew in both size and length, taking over weeknights and weekends, making it almost impossible for the social ones to accomplish top grades and clique status.<p>

None of that was ever a problem for him.

He didn't have friends to worry about leaving behind. He cared probably less about the teachers than the teachers did him, so Inuyasha figured the score could be amicably settled. He did his homework, at night for as long as it took every time. It would give him an excuse to hide away from the drunk in the living room. Inuyasha was strong, he knew this, but the man – the _demon_ – was stronger. Inuyasha merely counted down the days until his birthday.

The only problem with that was the possibility that the turn in age would result in the loss of his friend Kagome.

"You look more morose than usual," Kagome commented dryly, leaning against the brick wall of the building just outside the doors. The first bell had gone off, the second yet to ring. They shared first period – their only class together – and Kagome had always waited for him, ever since grade ten when he finally let her consider them to be more than _friendly peers._

"You say that every morning," he replied, witty as usual, smirk dancing on his lips. "Why, what has you in such a good mood?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I may have just come to the conclusion that I'm awesome."

Inuyasha nodded. It was going to be one of those days. "And why is that?"

"You've got the job."

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't help but beam, hands automatically grabbing his sides and squeezing. She knew that Inuyasha didn't <em>do<em> hugs. She also knew that he was touch deprived and she never questioned him, or made a deal of, when he would casually lean against her or sit too close to her. It was just…_Inuyasha._

"You talked to Kaede already?" Inuyasha sounded shocked, his eyebrows dipping into a slight tilt. "I thought you were going to wait a bit."

Shrugging, she hefted her bag on her shoulder more, going through the door to their Media class and nodding politely at the teacher. She and Inuyasha sat in the back, mostly because Inuyasha had a phobia of the front and their Media teacher didn't really care who sat with whom or where as long as you were quiet when he spoke. "I figured that if you wanted to start sooner and get the forty hours off, you might as well start as soon as possible. I mean, you can do it later," she hurried to add, not wanting to sound controlling. "It's just an option if you want to take it."

She couldn't read the expression on his face, the utter stillness of it completely blank, but she knew Inuyasha and that he needed time more often than not to process. When the half-demon finally came back to himself, finally got a grasp, a small smirk toyed at his lips.

"You're amazing."

And Kagome wanted to melt into a puddle. His golden eyes were trained on her, smiling and open and so vulnerable that it almost hurt to see. The smirk was more restrained but probably only because he wanted to actually _smile_. That in itself made her happy, because he was happy.

She honestly needed to get a better grip on herself.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked away, gaze falling to the chalkboard where the teacher was writing something down. The final bell went off and students were pulling out their notebooks and pens. Cell phones were hidden in laps, the occasional sound of a vibrating instrument could be heard. The teacher merely turned around, giving a plain smile before starting lecture.<p>

"So what the hell should I do?" Inuyasha asked. It just dawned on him right now that he had a _chance_. Kagome had done this for him, had done _all _of this for him and he couldn't screw it up. He most likely would but he'd try hard not too. Every day he attempted to remove a knot in the rope that tied him to that ever-present anchor. "When do I go? What am I doing?"

Kagome shrugged, smiling a little. "You can come with me tomorrow if you want," she whispered. She looked at the teacher, trying to be the goody-goody he knew she was. "I'm there for four hours tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes trying to catch her gaze but losing it to her engrossment in the lesson at hand. He huffed with disdain but followed suit, only because he needed to pass his courses and move on with his life as soon as possible. Whether Kagome would be in the picture or not… Well he wasn't sure. He wanted her to be, hell did he want her.

The thing about Kagome was that she was _too _good. She let people take advantage of her. She let people walk all over her, disregarding her feelings for others. It was something that he admired about her at times, something he despised for the rest of it. Like the day of his sentencing, when Kagome was supposed to pick him up. It had been pouring rain all day, buckets of it falling from the dark sky. She had promised to borrow her mom's car and pick him up afterwards. She had promised.

Her mom said no and he travelled for almost two hours to get back home. His foster mother lightly chided him for getting the carpet all wet. His foster father decided chiding was nowhere near enough of a lesson.

Inuyasha ignored the thoughts, the feelings, but it never got him anywhere good. Kagome would've been there if she could and yes, her mom was controlling but…

Who was he to judge?

* * *

><p>Kagome never really knew what went on inside Inuyasha's head, no matter how much she wanted to. More often than not he'd be completely out of it, lost in some thought that seemed to haunt him. It was why, for the rest of the school day and the beginning of the next, that Kagome tried her best to keep him optimistic.<p>

Some days she knew it wouldn't work. Those days were usually the days that Inuyasha got into trouble, usually with other students. The demon and human bullies that picked on Inuyasha because he was different made his life difficult, if not impossible. Kagome hated it, hated every part of the stupid hierarchy that high school created. It was a pathetic excuse to gain a title that would never last. It didn't matter that Kagome was resting somewhere that was probably middle-high – she didn't care for it.

When she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bench where he usually waited for her after school with a growing bruise spreading across the right side of his jaw, Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. "What happened?"

The moment the words were said she winced, only because she asked that every time and the answer was always the same. A shrug, a bit of a snarl, and Inuyasha would always roll his eyes and stand up to leave. It was why when he didn't move, Kagome got worried.

"Utter crap," Inuyasha muttered darkly under his breath. Kagome could only watch him, see the intensity in his gaze that was focused pointedly across the field. It terrified her that Inuyasha had to deal with this. He sighed before she could think any further. "I truly don't get it."

Kagome took a tiny step towards him, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder. "Explain it to me then," she murmured, pushing him lightly so that he'd move over for her.

Inuyasha slowly shifted on the bench, lips coming into a thin line. Kagome wanted to touch them, relax them so that he'd stop looking so sad. She knew – not _everything _but – more than pretty much anyone. He had it hard at home. His foster father was never pleasant to be around with his drunken stupor. It was worse from the kids at school. She wanted to save him, she wanted to help him.

From the look on his face, she couldn't.

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to tell her. It was pretty hard every day to remind himself of that. Kagome was always there, so ready and eager to listen. Sometimes the urge to blurt out everything was overwhelming, so much so that he'd purposely walk slower in the halls, take longer in class. He loved Kagome, couldn't get her out of his mind, so it only made sense that he wanted to protect her from the parts of him he hated.<p>

The biggest part was his foster home. His foster mom was nice enough. She genuinely tried to help and be interested in him. His foster father was mostly silent until he found the bottle, in which case the wife hid and Inuyasha was left alone.

He was never alone for too long.

And school? Well it was just the icing on the cake. A lot of people distrusted him because of who he was, the bad boy, the _half-demon_, the one that no one should associate with. He could have cared less if the fights hadn't started to happen. Kids at school were cruel. Inuyasha knew that. Inuyasha understood it with every fibre of his being. The thing was that he couldn't fight back.

Why? Why wouldn't he fight back when he could easily deck out all the human pansies and probably do some serious damage to their demon friends? One word: _Kagome_.

Fighting would only cause more tension at his foster home. Generally if there weren't any big scenes, teachers would stay out of it and then there would be no calls to home. No calls to home meant less stress on the people that already seemed to have some doubts about him and those meant he could stay in this crap town, with the crap people and crap livelihood.

But then again, there was Kagome.

He couldn't leave Kagome.

It was why he had worked so hard to save up his money. The moment he turned eighteen, Inuyasha would not only be free of high school, but he could get his own place. He could move out and maybe…just maybe Kagome could come with him. Or maybe she could leave for whatever prestigious university she would undoubtedly go to and he could follow.

"You don't have to tell me," Kagome murmured softly beside him. It interrupted his thoughts, shaking him out of his fantasy world and back into reality. He didn't like reality so much. "I'm here if you need me though. You know that."

Kagome was always there. That was almost the problem.

And most likely the solution.

Nodding, Inuyasha stood up from the bench and held out his hand towards Kagome. "Don't we have an animal shelter to go to?"

"We do," Kagome replied, giving him a small but worried smile. Inuyasha would do anything to take it off her face, to make her realize that he wasn't fragile and that no matter what he would survive.

Because he would, if for no one else but her.

* * *

><p>Kagome had to get the car from her house before heading over. Inuyasha waited a block down, despite her numerous protests that he didn't have to. One look from him and Kagome knew that he understood as clear as day.<p>

Sighing, she entered the house. "Momma, I'm getting the keys. I'll be back later okay?"

"Bye sweetie!" her mom yelled from another room, most likely the kitchen.

Kagome hesitated then, staring at the car keys in her hand as she waited by the door. _I'm taking Inuyasha with me. He's going to help out there now too._ She wanted to tell her mom. She wanted to say the words without any fear of what would happen. Her mother was a good woman, a kind woman. She just…didn't understand Inuyasha. He had a reputation after all – a bad one – and even though Kagome could see past it to the real him, very few others could.

If she told her mom… Would she ever let her go back to volunteer at the animal shelter? Would it kick up a fuss, start a fight? Could she stand the look of disappointment on her mother's face that she associated with someone like him? What about all the questioning that would result, like her drinking habits and her grades. Were they falling? Was she smoking now?

Was it worth it?

_It should be_.

But in Kagome's head, the doors were already starting to close. Now wasn't the time to tell her mother. One day she would. Today she'd just get into the car and drive away.

Inuyasha was leaning against a stop sign when she pulled up, that distant expression still on his face. It would be her goal to get rid of it, at least for the rest of the day as they hung out together. When he got into the vehicle she drove away, heading for the edge of town where the houses were greater distances from each other and there were more trees than buildings.

"How's your jaw?" Kagome asked, sparing a brief glance in his direction before turning back to the road. Inuyasha looked a bit better but the bruise was on the other side of him and she couldn't see.

The half-demon shrugged, a clawed hand smoothing down his face. "I think it's fine. I'll be healed within the hour for sure."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Kagome didn't even have to look at him to know that it was a lie. It didn't matter though. The fact that she could tell was enough for her. "I think Sango will be there tonight too. Do you remember her?"

Nodding, Inuyasha sighed. "Wasn't she in our media class before she switched out?"

"Yeah, I didn't really get the chance to talk to her about that." Kagome put it on the list in her mind to do later. "She's usually there on Wednesdays though."

A comfortable silence fell in the car. Kagome tapped aimlessly on the steering wheel as she drove and Inuyasha leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed. He always looked so tired, no matter how many times he told her he got sufficient sleep. It made her question how truthful he was to her.

Then again, it was Inuyasha. He didn't lie to be mean, more to do things out of what he thought was a form of _protection_. She didn't like it but it didn't mean she had any control over it.

"Does Kaede know I'm coming?"

"Yeah, I told her," Kagome replied, poking him in the shoulder. "She's going to put you to work you know."

"I figured that was the point," Inuyasha drawled out, smirk coming to his lips. He peeked a golden-coloured eye open, amusement clear on his face. "You couldn't be the muscle. You're about as strong as melted butter."

"I take offence to that," Kagome muttered, glaring at him. "Are you suggesting I'm weak?"

"I'm sorry Superman. You don't need to get your man-tights in a knot." Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head as he looked out the window. "Thank you Kagome, really."

_For what_? She wanted to ask the question so bad it almost hurt. Did he want to thank her for getting him the job? For always being there? For making him laugh?

It wasn't like she'd get the answers she was looking for, not when Inuyasha was so tight-lipped about nearly everything. Then again, she figured that eventually he'd wear down and open up to her.

Kagome had to believe that.

When the brick building came into sight, the sign for _Animal Shelter_ in bright colours that seriously needed a new paint job, Kagome let out a huff of breath. "We're here."

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled, turning to look at her. His golden eyes were smouldering, so intensely drawing her out that Kagome wondered if maybe – just maybe – he shared the exact same feelings she did. "Yeah we are."

He was only commenting on what she said out loud, but Kagome couldn't help but make the comparison to the one in her head too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments to Acknowledge<strong>_

_LadySparrow: _Aw well thank you hun! I'm glad you like the potential it has, I think I do too.

_(): _I'm glad you think so! Here's another chapter and there will be more on the way!

_Frankl's Girl: _Here is more! And I promise you'll find out all about that in the next chapter!

_():_ Oh my goodness there are two of you. Maybe you can be Thing 1 and Thing 2? Anyways, I agree. Cliches are always important once and awhile.

_Technicolor: _Ah! Well this is the next installment and I promise more on the way. It's another shorter series of mine (in chapter length and possibly story length too) but hopefully none of them end badly.

_Mika:_ Thank you darling! I'm glad you thought so :)

_NurNur:_ Thanks my love! I have and I will!

_Mal:_ Well I hope I don't ruin it then. I usually relate to at least one aspect in every single one of my stories. This one is probably one of the more painful parts. Thanks :)

_Chrono81: _Aww thanks hun! I have continued it and I definitely will. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

_Juney-Chan: _I am *grins* Aw shucks. Now I'm all embarrassed. I'm going to go have a cookie now. I promise to never stop writing as long as you promise to stay awesome :D

* * *

><p><em>H'oh my goodness. You are all so wonderfully, adorably amazing. Thank you for such lovely, awesome feedback.<em>

_As always, feedback is love (partially my crack too, but I'll never admit that)._


	3. Standstill

**_Author's Note: _**_Please heed the new warnings listed in my profile. (Short) depictions of physical abuse is listed in this chapter. May trigger._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Three: Standstill**

* * *

><p>Kaede Kyouda was an older woman with kind eyes and a soft smile. Kagome had loved her from the beginning, enjoying the way she taught about the little things and the way she held her own no matter what the animal shelter was going through. Kagome wasn't always proud of what was in her life – her close-minded mother, her distanced brother – but this was something else entirely.<p>

The animal shelter was old, with painting needed in spots and drywall cracks to be repaired. It was still a place she called home. When she walked into the office with Inuyasha tagging along behind her, she knocked on the heavy wooden door and grabbed the boy's wrist. She felt his flinch, wondered why he did that at times when she took him by surprise but let it go the moment Kaede looked up at them.

"Kagome, you're here. And I assume this is Inuyasha?"

Tugging on him a little, Kagome smiled encouragingly and let Inuyasha introduce himself. She watched as he pushed at the bangs framing his face and covering his golden eyes, the way he licked his lips as if they were chapped. Inuyasha rarely showed any sign of nervousness but Kagome had picked up on the little things. Inuyasha was full of them, from how he furrowed his brow to how his lips twitched when he really wanted to smile but couldn't.

The way he looked when he was sleeping on her bed, peacefully and relaxed like he could never find another moment like it. She always tried to figure out why that was. Inuyasha was her best friend and she was his but…

But there were things she didn't know and he wouldn't tell. Sometimes that's what hurt her the most and what she was proud of the least.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha worked his throat, managed to say the words that would answer her questions. The old woman sitting at the desk stared at him gently but he could tell that she was searching, probing him for something he wasn't sure that he could show. When a smile broke out on her face he felt relief, immediate and huge. The warmth on his wrist tightened – Kagome's hand – and he smirked down at her, thanking her with his eyes because that too he couldn't say out loud.<p>

Kaede started to show him around, Kagome's hand still holding his wrist as if he was going to bolt at any moment. He knew he wouldn't, this was far too important to him, but the weight of it was comforting in a way Inuyasha wished he hadn't looked too closely at. Kagome was always there for him, constantly by his side like a moon to his sun. They were contrasting, opposites but so incredibly intertwined Inuyasha wondered if the day he had to leave Kagome would be the day he didn't survive.

Eventually Kagome left to do her tasks. Inuyasha stayed by Kaede's side, nodding and paying attention to her every word. Forty hours of community service was all he needed and right now he had a chance to make everything better.

He promised Kagome he'd make it better.

"Kagome speaks highly of you," Kaede murmured suddenly, her voice strong and steady as she stopped arranging the various forms of animal food and turned to look at him. "She trusts you a great deal," she said. "I've heard things about you – many things about you. The town doesn't have as much trust as Kagome does. But I don't listen much to petty gossip."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little. "I'll do whatever you need."

* * *

><p>Watching him was like seeing a sunrise: weak at the beginning but brilliant to witness, only to grow stronger and brighter as the minutes ticked on. Inuyasha went back and forth around the shelter, doing heavy lifting and organizing. It had been apparent from the moment he met the first cat they would never mix – a half-dog-demon and a fluff ball of arrogance. Regardless Kaede had smiled and pointed towards the cages where the dogs were.<p>

When three hours went by and Kagome realized that Inuyasha hadn't taken one minute to rest, she grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and went to see him. He was moving massive bags of food from a messy, haphazard pile in the corner to a neat stack on the other side. His t-shirt was stained with sweat, sticking to his body. His skin flushed where it wasn't covered, a shade of red that made him look livelier, energized. Kagome licked her lips, taking a moment to blink the thoughts away.

She had gotten good at that.

"Hey stranger," she said, laughing when Inuyasha comically spun around and dropped the bag of food. His golden eyes were wide, shoulders straightening when he realized who it was. A small smirk broke out, the barest flash of teeth before they were covered with full lips. "I thought you'd be thirsty," she continued, steering away yet again from her traitorous mind.

"You're a goddess," he muttered, taking the water and gulping a good half of it before breathing. His chest heaved in and out with the workings of his lungs, arms flexing almost on their own as he tensed. "What's wrong?"

It took her a moment to realize that he was referring to her staring. Kagome took a step back, leaning against the doorframe to prevent herself from running. Of all the things she could do, ruining his chances by distracting him was not on the list.

_Who says you're going to distract him?_

But Kagome knew. She figured out the too long looks and smirks directed her way, only because they mirrored her own. It didn't have to mean he was as gone as her; Kagome learned long ago that falling in love with her best friend was almost positively determined for heartbreak. Still, she didn't think he'd be so repulsed that he'd say no, and that knowledge alone could create the crack in her chest.

* * *

><p>"Nothing's wrong," Kagome said, tilting her head to look at him with those big brown eyes. "You look gross though."<p>

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, turning away so that he could ignore the fact that she lied to him. She was definitely thinking about something. He knew her too well. The ways her eyes would glaze over, roam a bit too much was a big giveaway. She tended to do little things, like lick her lips or pick at her nails. They were just tiny things that no one would notice.

No one but him. "Yeah, well maybe if there was proper ventilation in this room I wouldn't be dying." He watched her shake her head, her big brown eyes shoot up towards the ceiling.

"You can complain about anything and everything." She spoke the words softly, not angrily. It was a fact that she had probably learned to accept about him a long time ago. A part of him wondered if he should feel guilty about that. A tiny part of him did, realized the things he made Kagome unwillingly do. "We won't be here for much longer though. I normally head home in about an hour."

Inuyasha nodded, taking another swig of the water. It cooled his throat, made his body breathe a little better. "I'm leaving with you?" He knew he was but the question was more to add to their conversation. Inuyasha didn't always know what to say.

Kagome laughed. "Why, do you want to join the dogs in their cages? I'm sure they'd love the cuddle."

"Well, they're probably cuddlier than you," he pointed out, smirking at the indignant line of her mouth. Kagome was something to be reckoned with when she was mad, or even a bit ticked off. It was a rare thing to witness, and he was a bit smug about the fact he was one of the few who had. It made him feel…important, like he was the closest one.

"Yeah, and how would you know?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Inuyasha stared at his best friend, the one he was only maybe a little in love with, and turned around. "When you nap after homework, you practically roll on top of me."

And if he was lying, well, she didn't have to know.

And if it was maybe him that was hugging her, well, it was probably better that she didn't.

* * *

><p>The horror of what he pointed out made her twitch. No, it wasn't possible. She never woke up in his arms so how…? He was turned away from her, fixing something on the table. Then it clicked and Kagome couldn't help the tiny smile on her face. "You liar, I should smack you!" Walking up to him, she nudged his shoulder and raised a brow when his golden eyes caught her gaze.<p>

"Liar," Inuyasha scoffed. "As if I would lie to you about something so serious." He smirked though, lips tilted crookedly as he turned back to his task. Kagome watched the way his hands moved over the wood, as they slid along the wooden surface to gather the spare crumbs left behind.

"Before we go we should talk to Kaede," Kagome said, nudging him again. It was implied in her words that he should thank the old woman running the place. Not many people took chances on a bad boy like Inuyasha, a bad boy who really wasn't so bad. He just…did things that didn't make sense to others.

No one knew of his secrets, and Kagome knew he had a lot of them.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," he replied, sounding like he knew exactly what subtext she was throwing in. "What are you doing tonight when you get home?"

"I'll grab dinner and then homework, like usual." Kagome shrugged, leaving the open invitation like she always did. She knew Inuyasha never liked to stay at his foster home, although he never explicitly told her the reasons why. Giving him the option to stay with her wasn't entirely selfless though, if she was being honest with herself. "My mom made some sort of soup I think."

Inuyasha sighed. "You can't keep stealing me food Kagome, I'll be okay."

"It's technically not stealing if they're giving it to me for free and I'm giving it to you," Kagome pointed out, trying not to let the hurt show in her tone. They had had this conversation several times before. It always left her feeling awkward and dangerous, on the edge of something they both couldn't deal with.

"Your mom would have a fit if she found out," Inuyasha went on. "She's giving _you_ the food thinking that it's _you_ who's having it."

"I'm sure…" But she ended that sentence, because Kagome knew finishing it would only make her wrong. Her mother didn't like Inuyasha, he was right. Her mother just didn't understand though. "What? You want me to tell her?"

Inuyasha laughed a little, not at all humorous and it made Kagome's chest hurt. "Not really because both you and I know it would only go poorly." He stopped what he was doing and gave her a crooked smile. Putting his hands on her shoulder, he leaned down so that his head was level with hers.

Kagome gulped, not entirely trusting herself to speak. "I–"

"And you couldn't do it," he pointed out softly, gently. "You love her too much."

* * *

><p>The tight look was back on Kagome's face and he brushed his thumb across her cheek to get it away. "It's not a bad thing, she's your mother," he continued. He didn't want Kagome to be mad at him, not today.<p>

"You make it sound like I'm choosing one over the other," Kagome whispered back. "And I'm not."

Inuyasha didn't point out that everyone did, whether it was consciously or subconsciously. There was always a hierarchy, no matter who you were with or where you went. It was just life. "She's your mother," he repeated, letting go of her. "But if you could get me some soup, I would kiss the ground you walk on."

The last words had the desired effect. Kagome rolled her eyes at him, the fondness in her gaze almost too much for him to bear as she waved at him to get back to work. He still had a list of things to do, so long he was sure he'd need more than the forty hours of service to finish them all. But Kaede had given him a chance, and he'd stay later and longer if it meant crossing off every tick of things to accomplish.

When it was finally time to leave Inuyasha made Kagome smile by thanking the old woman. He hopped in her car and snuck around to her window as Kagome entered the front. Together they shared soup and did her homework – he always saved his until the night time. Instead, as she was finishing off some math he refused to think about any longer he napped, taking in the precious hour he wouldn't get that night.

Rarely did he ever sleep at his foster house. He wouldn't chance it.

"Didn't you say Sango was going to be there?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, looking up at her white ceiling and counting the tiny little cracks.

"She's normally there today, but maybe she switched. I'll ask her at school tomorrow," Kagome replied, glancing at the clock. "Did you want something? Anything to drink maybe?"

Inuyasha raised a brow, mentally wondering where the hospitality in her came from. She was outrageously aware of others. It was probably one of the reasons she came up to him at school. "I'm good. I should get back though." He too looked at the clock, noticing it was nine at night. Usually he didn't leave for another half-hour but Kagome seemed tired and she had finished her homework earlier than usual.

"Inuyasha, why don't you ever say _home_?"

The words were like a shock, running through his veins and making him freeze on the bed. His eyes remained glued to the whiteness above him. "I didn't realize I never said it," he answered, steadfastly making sure he didn't catch her gaze. She'd know he was lying then and he hated lying to her.

He never wanted to and only did because he tried to protect her from…well, the truth.

"Oh." She sounded a little unsure, like maybe she crossed some sort of imaginary line. It was absurd since if Inuyasha was going to tell anyone anything, it would be Kagome. The problem was he didn't want her to get involved, not now or ever. The less she knew about what happened, the better.

Getting up from the bed, Inuyasha hugged her, letting out a breath as she wrapped her arms around him. There were only a few times that he would outright do this, but he hadn't liked her tone and the way she sounded almost…lost. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked quietly, holding on for longer than was probably necessary between friends. When he pulled back and looked at her, Kagome had a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course you will dufus."

"Name calling," Inuyasha sighed dramatically. "How mature of you. Good night Kagome."

Kagome reached out and for a second the half-demon thought she would actually touch him, close the distance between them a little more. In seconds the moment passed, as if nothing had happened when she lowered her hand back down. "Night Inuyasha."

Smirking at her, he jumped out of the window and raced out of her backyard. He was careful to avoid the windows, knowing that while Mrs. Higurashi wasn't all too observant and probably watching TV, it never hurt to be too careful. He didn't want to ruin the only good thing he had.

The moment he was off of their property he slowed, letting his sprint die down to a walk. The longer it took to get back the better, because nothing ever good happened around this time. It didn't matter though because every step was always a step in the wrong direction and soon he was at the doorstep to his foster house, the kitchen light illuminating the entrance with unnatural softness.

Until a shadow crossed.

Inuyasha swallowed, realizing that leaving Kagome's a half-hour earlier meant he had come home a half-hour earlier too. It meant that the old man was still awake and just as dangerous as ever, maybe even more so. Looking back, Inuyasha thought about walking down the street until it was much later, but when the demon's voice from inside called his name, he knew it was too late.

The house was nice, elegantly decorated. There were pictures of the old man and woman on the walls, smiling at each other and looking very much in love. He knew they were, or some a part of them were at least. It was just when the bottle came between them, making him angry and her scared, that they were very much not.

No one would guess it though from looking at the stills.

"You back early, huh boy?" his foster father called, words slurred and running all over the place. He stood in the hall as Inuyasha stepped in, slowly and carefully like he was approaching a spooked horse. When he shut the door, he did so with the utmost care in case the noise was too loud for the demon to take.

"Yeah, I am," Inuyasha replied, turning his eyes down as he slipped off his shoes.

"Why don't you come and watch the game with me? Get another beer for me, will ya?" The demon grinned wickedly and Inuyasha fought down the urge to run.

He had tried that once before. He never would again.

Inuyasha was only vaguely surprised that the old man's interest held for as long as eight minutes before he got bored. Soon questions started pouring out of his mouth like word vomit, questions that Inuyasha never had the right answers too, no matter what.

It didn't remotely surprise him when the older demon got angry, eyes flashing red and veins popping out of his neck.

When the first punch came to his ribs, Inuyasha only let out a gasp of air. The pain was startling but not unbearable. There was no blood, no cuts, no broken bones.

Not yet. Not until an hour later.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge<em>**

_Juney-Chan: _Thank you very much and yes, you are awesome :D

_Alikmionejean: _I hope you wrote the English essay, or I would feel horrible about your Witchy Binges. I didn't know I could be so bad :)

_EndlessIdeas: _Really? Well thank you so much! I appreciate that greatly!

_IrishIndy: _I'm glad you like it, only because I don't think it's possible for me to stay on one story for too long. I just have so much in my head to put down. Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is the most addicting form of love (on FanFiction).<em>


	4. Trouble

_**Author's Note: **Operation: SWS has been successful so far (see profile for details). However, I'm slow getting back to people who have reviewed. I'm trying, but I thank you for your patience!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Four: Trouble**

* * *

><p>He winced as he shifted the backpack on his shoulders, leaning against the front doors to the school. Other students scowled as he blocked their entry, but right now he couldn't care less. It's not like anything they were going to do to him could be much worse than he got. It kind of hurt to breathe.<p>

Inuyasha waited for the raven-haired beauty to catch up to him, her own bag bouncing as she ran. She smiled at him and he let the easy smirk come to his face. It's not like he'd let her know.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Kagome greeted. Her long hair was pulled over her shoulder, cascading like a waterfall.

"Morning," he murmured, gesturing with his head inside. It would be better if she walked in first, so that if he walked differently she wouldn't notice. He'd done this before several times; making sure Kagome didn't find out the finer details was always a mission. Inuyasha followed as she opened the door he had been previously blocking and stepped inside. They didn't have class together this morning, so he stopped at her classroom a few doors down from his own.

"Lunch?" Kagome asked gently, tilting her head in question.

And Inuyasha, for the life of him, couldn't really understand why she always asked. It wasn't like he was going to say no, or like he had anything else to do. Where would he be if not with her? Still, he nodded and told her to save the seat, watching as she disappeared into class.

His ribs hurt, and one was still probably cracked. He thanked whoever cared enough that he was at least partially demon, or he'd never be able to hide it.

If he made it through today in one piece, it would be a miracle.

* * *

><p>Kagome hated things like math and science, because neither of them really made any sense. They were her first two classes, and they seemed to never end. It was like the teachers decided to make every slide twice as long and twice as boring. The seconds ticked on like minutes and Kagome found herself daydreaming out the window.<p>

Yesterday had been amazing. Kaede had liked Inuyasha, she could tell. The old woman was kind and smart, even if a lot of people didn't give her credit. She cared for people and took in strays. Kaede was probably the best thing for her friend, if only because he was a little lost too.

But there was still…something. Kagome could never put her finger on it, on what Inuyasha was hiding. She knew it existed, and she knew Inuyasha wasn't telling her for a reason. Kagome just couldn't figure out what. It was the moments where Inuyasha was the most unguarded, the most vulnerable. Times like when he woke up after napping with her in her room, and Kagome murmured that he had to go before her mom came up. Times like when she saw him first thing in the morning, walking up to the school before he had noticed and his face was withdrawn, pained. Kagome didn't ask. She knew Inuyasha better than anyone else, and he just…needed to get through whatever he had to before he mentioned it.

If it was truly important, Inuyasha would tell her, she was sure of it.

Class ended a few minutes early, so Kagome gathered her books and left for the hall. There were a couple others out already but they were headed towards something ahead…

Her stomach turned, heart racing, because she knew before she saw.

She ran, terrified. She ran to Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Things like this pissed Inuyasha off.<p>

He was known as the bad boy, the kid that plagued the small town of Landrace. People avoided him if necessary, and any talking that was done about him was done behind his back. Whatever. Inuyasha could deal with the stupidities of life. He was only a few months away until freedom, until he was eighteen and old enough to live on his own.

But this was a different matter, something that Inuyasha couldn't run from. He ducked his head as the fist whizzed past him and smashed into the locker behind. Inuyasha twisted around, elbowing his attacker in the head and breaking out towards the edge of the circle of bystanders. They wouldn't let him out if he tried.

Naraku Morikawa, the son of a bitch with a sterling reputation swore and shook his hand. He went back to facing Inuyasha, angry. "What, you going to run out now?"

For a moment, Inuyasha wondered if he could. Most of the students he could get through easily, but last time he tried the principal sternly reprimanded him for _attacking the others_. It didn't seem to matter what he did. Fighting bystanders to break free or fighting the asshole attacking him weren't exactly good choices, especially when fault would be put on him no matter what actually happened.

"And miss the look on your face when I break your nose? As if," Inuyasha shot back. This whole mess was ridiculous, the story between him and Naraku such a tangled web that none of it even made sense. Naraku was the only one that dared to fight him; everyone else was too scared of the bad boy.

Naraku snarled, lunging out. His hands were at Inuyasha's throat, pushing the half-demon down to the floor. The breath was knocked out of him, the slam of his ribs making everything blur in and out. Still Inuyasha struggled, going against his instincts to protect his chest and twisting around so that Naraku was tossed to the side. Standing up nearly made him puke, but he backed up into the locker and waited for another attack.

Naraku was overly predictable and Inuyasha dodged just in time to miss another punch to the face, letting his own hand upper cut into Naraku's jaw. The black-haired teen stumbled back and Inuyasha used it as leverage to slam him into the opposite wall.

* * *

><p>"Break it up! Stop it now!"<p>

Kagome watched as Inuyasha let go of Naraku immediately. Her half-demon's face was contorted in what she could only read as pain. She couldn't see any blood or cuts but she hadn't seen the whole argument.

"What are you fighting about this time?" Mr. Kouga Matsuno demanded, getting into the middle as he looked between Inuyasha and Naraku. "Are you going to talk?"

Kagome held her breath, knowing that Inuyasha was about as fond of authority figures as anyone who got into constant fights. None of them believed him, so Inuyasha gave up a long time ago about finding a way out.

"Right, because you'll take my word for it," Inuyasha muttered, leaning on the other side, staring Naraku down. Kagome pushed through more students, trying to get to him. His breathing was ragged, chest puffing in and out in staccato bursts. He was really hurt. "Naraku walked out of class the same time I did and he punched me."

"Yeah right asshole," Naraku spat back, cradling his head. "Why the hell would I give a shit about you?"

Kagome felt her anger bubble up, because this happened every time. She got to Inuyasha, standing beside him and glaring. "I've watched you do it before," she said firmly, ignoring the eyes of other students, ignoring Inuyasha's amber gaze. Naraku had attacked Inuyasha last month, right in front of her eyes.

Mr. Matsuno looked to be at a loss, staring between the two boys. "Mr. Morikawa, go to the nurse's station please. Mr. Taisho, come with me."

"What?" Kagome yelled, stomping her foot as she slid in front of him. She was stupid to think that she could protect him, but she'd be damned if the teacher blamed her best friend for nothing. "You weren't there–"

"You too Ms. Higurashi," Mr. Matsuno pressed, giving them both stern looks before glaring at the other students. None of them needed to be told twice and soon they were following the teacher, heading towards the principal's office.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha hissed in Kagome's ear. "Now you're going to get in trouble too and your mom–"

"Will understand," Kagome interrupted, even though she knew the opposite was true. Kagome's mother never seemed to be reasonable about anything that had to do with Inuyasha – the only tension between them that Kagome refused to touch.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome's mother would understand about as well as she had all the other times, and those hadn't gone well. He turned his attention away from his friend to the teacher walking only a few paces ahead.<p>

Mr. Kouga Matsuno was a new teacher, having only started earlier this year. He was well enough versed on the battles between Naraku and Inuyasha already however, which made things harder. He was younger too, a bit more fresh faced and easier to deal with. Inuyasha had him for English fourth period, though he had said maybe a total of five words to him.

When Mr. Matsuno turned into an empty classroom, flicking on the lights and halting their journey to the principal's office, Inuyasha frowned. The teacher looked at them expectantly, his blue eyes a startling contrast to his tanned face. "Are you getting in here or what?"

"We didn't do anything," Kagome whispered, protesting even as she entered the room. She was too much of a goody-goody to refuse orders from an authority figure, even with Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha was glad about it all the same.

"Get in," Mr. Matsuno reiterated, waiting for Inuyasha to step inside before closing the door. He avoided the teacher's desk and instead sat down on a nearby chair, gesturing with his hand to take a seat. "This will go a lot faster if you just listen."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw but did it anyways. It was possible that the more trouble he caused, the more trouble Kagome could get in too. Normally the young teacher had only witnessed the fights, leaving it to the other teachers to bring him to the principal's office. Never had Mr. Matsuno done anything himself, and Inuyasha was wary of the consequences. The unknown was always the worst. Inuyasha prepared for any defence that would let Kagome get out of it scot-free.

Not that she'd let him.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Mr. Matsuno asked, staring directly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scowled. "As if you didn't hear me the first time."

The teacher smiled, as if he found him amusing. "Tell me again, if you could please."

If Inuyasha clenched his jaw any tighter something would snap. He felt Kagome nudge against him, her big brown eyes worried for him. Kagome never really worried about herself. The thought made his head hurt a little, so he opened his mouth to do the only thing he could that would get Kagome out of there.

"Fine. I hit Naraku first, is that what you want to hear? Then I did, but Kagome had nothing to do with it." The words tasted sour in his mouth but he would stomach it if he had to, if it let Kagome go. Mr. Matsuno had no right to drag her into the mess just because she spoke up for him. He'd make sure that she broke free of whatever punishment he'd get.

He wouldn't take a chance. Kagome was too important.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Immediately she punched his shoulder, wanting to grab his shoulders and shake him as hard as possible. He made things harder for himself, she knew that. This was an entirely new level though and she refused to let him drag himself down that far. "You idiot you did not! I know you didn't!" She turned pleading eyes to Mr. Matsuno. "Naraku does this all the time. He has since the beginning of grade nine. It's not Inuyasha's fault, he's just–"<p>

Mr. Matsuno put his hand up, cutting Kagome off with a wave. "I know he didn't start it," he answered, blue eyes unwavering on Inuyasha's face. Kagome watched the exchange quietly, all of a sudden wondering what the teacher was seeing. Not many of them paid any attention to Inuyasha, so this was…different.

Kagome wanted to say something, to break the spell that had taken over the classroom. When Mr. Matsuno spoke up first, she listened, trying to grasp at something that didn't make sense.

"I know you're lying Inuyasha, and it's not exactly the smartest path to take," the teacher commented lightly, clasping his hands together. "I'd rather hear the actual truth. You and Kagome aren't in trouble, per se."

Inuyasha scowled. "Per se? Want to add anymore fancy words to twist everything around? Look, let Kagome go first and I'll tell you what you want to hear. I don't give a shit anymore."

"I'm not leaving," Kagome blurted out, gripping the bottom of her chair tightly, as if they would rip her out at any moment. "Inuyasha don't make it any harder–"

"Any harder?" Inuyasha snapped, his golden eyes focused on her. Kagome had never seen him so uptight, so closed in on himself. Something must have happened with Naraku earlier, or had this been going on since earlier this morning? She could tell he had been a bit off all morning but never was it this bad. Inuyasha must have seen her expression, the shock and worry that pooled there. His voice turned soft and gentle, like talking to a spooked horse. "I won't let you get in trouble."

Mr. Matsuno sighed. "_Neither _of you are getting into trouble if you would explain," he stated, a little exasperated. "If Mr. Morikawa is an issue in this school, I'd like to see to it that something is done."

Instantly Kagome stopped, turning to the teacher. "Then why didn't you bring Naraku in instead of me?"

Mr. Matsuno smiled, looking far too young for his age. "You really think anything will get solved that way?"

Kagome could get his point. She turned to Inuyasha, watching the trouble lurking in those golden orbs. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, what was going on in his mind. He wore a mask, she could tell by the way every expression seemed on lockdown. Inuyasha had to be surprised – people didn't do things for him, didn't do things to help him.

"No," Inuyasha said finally. "There's nothing you can do. Naraku is pissed off about something that happened years ago, something that's no one's fault. He's an ass, I can deal with it."

Mr. Matsuno's smile fell considerably, changing into a questioning expression that did little to hide his confusion. The two stared at each other again, the bright blue against the gold, until finally the teacher stood up. "Go to the nurse's station Inuyasha."

"I'd rather–"

"And I'll come with you to make sure you do it." Mr. Matsuno was dead serious, and Kagome wondered what this teacher saw in Inuyasha that the others didn't. Kagome knew, deep down, that there was more to Inuyasha than met the eye, but no one bothered to start digging.

Mr. Matsuno apparently felt otherwise.

"It's lunchtime, really, it's fine," Inuyasha tried to argue, looking at Kagome with a desperation she couldn't understand. "I'll go after school is finished."

"I'm sure Ms. Higurashi is capable of eating alone," Mr. Matsuno said gently, turning sympathetic eyes to them. "Please stop fighting me on this or I'll have to go to the principal's office about it."

Kagome knew he was telling the truth, even if it sounded like a sort of blackmail. Lightly she touched the back of his hand, getting the half-demon's attention. "I'll meet you after school, okay?" she assured, trying to get Inuyasha to stop being so difficult. Inuyasha might not trust the teacher, but Kagome could see that Mr. Matsuno was on her side – their side. It would be good if Inuyasha didn't completely abandon every soul that tried to help.

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you later." His hand reached out, just slightly, barely noticeable. Kagome could only tell because of the light touch of warm skin, the way the half-demon seemed to hesitate. It looked like he wanted to say more, to do something.

"Later," Kagome whispered. Mr. Matsuno was still there, and even though he was pointedly not looking, she could tell he was picking up everything that was going on.

With a last roll of his eyes, Inuyasha walked out after the teacher. Kagome stood alone in the classroom for a few moments, breathing in and out, letting the repetition relax her. She felt like if she moved, she'd run after him and do something rash.

Instead, Kagome turned off the lights and closed the door. She only had a few minutes left until class began once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge:<em>**

_Sraking: _Wow thank you!

_Juney-Chan: _Aw shucks love. You're far too sweet. I LOVE YOU TOO.

_NurNur: _Thank you my dearest darling! I'm glad you like it so :)

_EndlessIdeas:_ Well thank you! It's a part of the story that won't be too major graphically, but the results will carry through.

_Alikmionejean: _I know you can Witchy Binge now because I'm updating virtually every other day until the end of August. So. Enjoy! At least you don't have an English paper anymore? And shhh with those thoughts. I can't give anything away just yet ;) AND YOUR COUSIN NOW SAYS LOAF INSTEAD OF LOVE? You. Are. Epic.

_Cece:_ Wow thanks so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far! I hope I can keep it to your liking :) !

* * *

><p><em>As always, feedback is love :)<em>


	5. Secrets

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

* * *

><p>Working at the pet shelter had always been soothing for Kagome.<p>

Her life was normal enough. She had a mom and a younger brother and a grandfather who came in so often to tend to the gardens he practically lived there. She was a straight-A student with a fair amount of friends and one close friend.

The best thing in her life was this close friend – Inuyasha Taisho, the bad boy of Landrace. The problem in her life was him too. It wasn't like she'd give him up for anything; Inuyasha was dear to her, she loved him. The only thing was that the only issues that Kagome had in her life usually…involved him somehow.

When she got in trouble at school, it was typically because she had stuck up for Inuyasha, who never really fought back as well as he could. Kagome knew the reason why: Inuyasha wanted to just get by until he was old enough to live on his own. She got that. She respected that even.

When she fought with her mom, it was always because of something she wanted to do with Inuyasha, be it go to the movies or drive him somewhere. Her mother refused to give her proper leeway for the bad boy, and Kagome could see why. Inuyasha didn't have a sparkling reputation, but his reputation was based on gossip and cruel, untrue facts. It wouldn't change her mom's mind though. Kagome refused to talk to her about it anymore, instead lying.

She didn't want to. She hated it. But in a choice between her mom and Inuyasha…

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha stumbled by, carrying something undoubtedly heavy with Kaede watching carefully behind him. Inuyasha scowled, complaining as the heavy bag tugged his long silver hair.

The bad boy needed her more.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha found the pet store kind of like a safe haven. It was old and musty and smelled generally pretty bad. The animals were nothing if not playful in the mud – or whatever dirty substance they could find – and usually it was Inuyasha's task to bathe them. He lugged heavy, oversized objects from one end of the shelter to the other, the old woman that owned the place always giving him this strange look when he put them down and went straight back to get another.<p>

He was given a chance and this…well this was helping.

The hours seemed to slip by as the weeks did. He and Kagome did work for the shelter three nights a week, usually Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. It helped because the Sango girl came in on the other days, much to Kagome's complaint, and Kaede needed the extra hands as often as possible.

Inuyasha had met Sango once or twice at school. She seemed quiet, maybe a bit shy, but he had never gone out of his way to talk to her.

That's probably why, when he _really_ met the girl for the first time, he was blown off his rocker.

"Hi, you're Inuyasha right?" Sango asked, giving him a small smile. She stuck out her hand and bit her lip. "I'm Sango. I think we've met before."

"At school," Inuyasha responded, taking her hand. "I thought you didn't work Tuesdays."

"Not usually, but my boyfriend had to switch work hours so I'm switching this week to see him. You know, the fun stuff." She grinned, as if Inuyasha knew exactly what kind of 'fun stuff' she was talking about. "So I'm going to find Kagome. Maybe we can hang out later after we help Kaede?"

Inuyasha could only nod and blink.

She was…loud.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the black-haired girl before her, grinning. "You're actually here!"<p>

Sango Houko laughed, giving Kagome a small hug as she bounced on her heels. "Miroku had to work different nights and I wanted to see him so…" She shrugged. "I thought I'd make an appearance." Looking around, Sango peeked her head out the doorway from where she came, turning back just as fast. "Inuyasha is here."

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms. She knew Sango from school, knew the girl had secrets just like everyone else. Sango's were more in the form of her personality – she was as quiet as a mouse, and just as meek when in the classroom. Outside of the school yard was totally different. Kagome had only spent a few hours with Sango while doing work here, but the change was obvious. "He is," she replied, unable to stop the defensive tone in her voice.

"Good for him." Sango grinned back, running her hands through her hair to put it up in a ponytail. "I don't know what's going on but…I heard he got in trouble."

Taking a breath, Kagome couldn't help but feel angry. Of course she heard – the entire town had. Landrace was already a place containing absurd gossips, but when Inuyasha was involved it seemed so much worse. "He's doing good work here," Kagome said instead.

As if Sango could read what she was thinking, her magenta-coloured eyes softened, hands lowering to her sides. "Hey, I don't know him that well so it's not my place to make any judgements."

Kagome nodded her head, looking out the door. She could see Inuyasha at the other end of the building, his silver hair the only way she could recognize him through the mazes of doorframes. He wasn't in earshot, she knew him well enough to be able to tell, so she turned to Sango seriously. "He needs someone to believe in him, you know? Kaede always did that for me and I figured that if anyone could help, it would be her." Shrugging, Kagome leaned on a nearby table. "You're different here too, or different than I see you at school. I thought… I thought that maybe it could help. Like I said, he needs someone to believe in him."

Sango processed that for a moment, thinking. She followed Kagome's eyes, watching the half-demon as he worked. "That's why he has you."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scooped out the food, giving the bouncing dogs a pat here or there. He tried not to smile at them – their big playful eyes and lolling tongues. He and Naraku got into it again today, just after school when the bell had long passed and they were all outside. Inuyasha finally managed to break Naraku's nose, while he was suffering from a very sore jaw.<p>

When all the bowls had been filled, Inuyasha sat down on a nearby chair, listening to the sounds of kibble crunching and licking tongues. Lightly he pressed his fingers to the ugly bruise that was surely blossoming. It probably didn't help that it had been dislocated last month thanks to dear old dad.

"Hey," a soft feminine voice whispered, drawing Inuyasha's attention away. He turned to face the door, seeing Kagome leaning against the frame with a worried expression on her face. "Kaede doesn't need us for much today so I thought we could head out in ten minutes. Is that okay with you? Did you have more to do?"

Inuyasha shook his head, realizing his hand was still touching the bruise and probably making Kagome even more worried. Dropping it, he stood up and gave a lop-sided smile, using the part of his face that wasn't damaged. "Whenever you want, just let me know."

Kagome nodded, hesitating for a moment longer. Inuyasha watched her move, watched her brown eyes search his face before her tiny, pale hand reached out towards the bruise. He didn't move, didn't say a word as her fingertips lightly brushed against the green and purple mark. Inuyasha would've paid anyone to find out what Kagome was thinking right then and there.

"I'm okay," he murmured softly but it was no use, Kagome was stuck in her head about something. "Kagome, really I've had a lot worse."

The moment it fell out of his mouth, he realized the mistake. Kagome had never seen him at his worst, never saw him past whatever little damage Naraku could dish out every couple weeks. She didn't know about all the broken bones, the cracks, the sprains and twists. Being a half-demon made dealing with the pain easier, made the healing process faster.

"Did you have anything left to do?" Inuyasha asked quickly instead, trying to dodge out of it.

Kagome just stared at him. She shook her head. "No, we're going right now."

* * *

><p>The way Inuyasha spoke to Kagome sometimes made her feel…incompetent. Unworthy almost. It always came back to that secret, that little thing she knew the half-demon hid from her. She still didn't know what it was, but like she said before, Inuyasha had his cracks.<p>

The days before class when he hadn't spotted her, the nights when he woke up from a nap…all of them showed expressions mixed with trepidation and pain. This was another one of those moments, only this time he said something.

_I've had a lot worse_.

It wasn't a casual, 'oh I've had worse, don't worry'. It was 'I've had _a lot_ worse', and he practically whispered the words. Kagome knew when he was lying. She might not call him on it, but she sure as hell knew.

It was why she instantly wanted to be gone. Kagome went to wave goodbye to Kaede before heading towards the front. Their winter jackets hung on the coat rack, and Kagome took her time wrapping her scarf around her neck before checking to make sure Inuyasha was ready. His silver hair was standing up on end, his jacket always having a static effect on his hair.

She would have laughed if she wasn't so worried.

The past few months hadn't been bad. Inuyasha and Naraku had only fought twice since the incident involving Mr. Matsuno. So far the teacher hadn't said or done anything, but Kagome was suspicious since Inuyasha seemed to come out of his class later than the rest of the kids. Again she said nothing. Kagome felt that if it was important enough, Inuyasha would tell her without hesitation. He just had to jump a few hurdles until the words could form on his tongue.

_I've had a lost worse_.

What did that mean? How many fights had he been in at school recently? Not that many, since Naraku was the only one that dared to touch him. Maybe there was more going on there, more happening in the background. Did Naraku know where Inuyasha lived? Was he having outside trouble with the stupid demon?

Kagome realized that ready or not, Inuyasha was going to talk.

It was cold out, although there was no snow on the grounds. It was rare if they got any of the white fluff, but Kagome always secretly wished for a white Christmas. Landrace was typically an area with a warmer climate. Maybe Kagome could one day move to a place with snowy Christmas trees and backyards. She unlocked the car and got in, barely waiting for Inuyasha before peeling out of the lot.

Inuyasha stared at her, his golden eyes serious. He knew something was up. Kagome wasn't exactly trying to hide her apprehension at the moment. The faster they got home, the faster she could demand answers from him. Because Kagome would get answers. It didn't matter that her mom was difficult or the teachers didn't care – Kagome would protect Inuyasha, always.

Love made smart people act out.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha waited at her bedroom window, knowing it would take Kagome a few minutes to say hello to her mother and discuss her nightly plans. He never complained about it, never talked about the fact that hey, why couldn't he use the front door again? Kagome's mother didn't like him, and he'd rather deal with the sneaking around than not having Kagome in his life at all.<p>

When the black-haired beauty finally opened her window, Inuyasha jumped and latched onto the edge, crawling through it easily. He ditched his coat in the corner of her room where her mother was less likely to notice any wet stains from the cold. He rubbed at his hands, instantly freezing when Kagome's steady brown eyes glared at him.

"You need to tell me what's going on," she pressed, crossing her arms. "I'm going to get dinner and when I'm back up here, you better have a reason."

Inuyasha stood frozen to the spot, despite the fact the room was warming him up from being outside. When his best friend disappeared, another rather pointed look directed his way, Inuyasha sank down onto the bed and cursed. There was no way he was going to tell her. He couldn't drag her into such a mess that didn't involve her. Kagome would only be hurt more in the process and it would give her mother more leverage against him.

No, he wouldn't. He'd lie and manage to snag himself out of it. Inuyasha was always able to do so before, so now shouldn't be any different.

Only Kagome had given him this…this _look_.

Inuyasha wondered if running away was an option.

His ears twitched at the sounds of her slowly returning. He had no idea what she was carrying for food, but given the situation he didn't feel particularly hungry. Of course Inuyasha would eat it though – by not doing so Kagome would only stress further. It was all about keeping her calm and keeping her in the dark.

Kagome grinned as she entered the room, clearly pleased with tonight's dinner. She grabbed a paper plate from her closet, the ones she bought specifically for him so they could share, and transferred more than half of what was on her plate to his.

"Thanks," he mumbled, getting the cutlery and digging in.

Nodding, Kagome took a bite before pointing her fork at him. "Spill."

Inuyasha froze. A small part of him hoped that in the five minutes it took for her to get food that maybe, just maybe, she had forgotten.

Apparently not.

"About what?" he asked instead, playing dumb even though he knew it would piss her off. Inuyasha struggled another piece of food down.

Kagome sighed, ignoring her own dinner for a moment to really look at him. Inuyasha felt trapped again, the feeling he usually got when Kagome stared at him so intently. It was like she was searching his soul, or seeing right through all of his tricks. He hated it about as much as he loved it. "Has Naraku been bothering you more outside of school – when I'm not around?"

Pausing, Inuyasha processed her question, trying to fit it together with the pieces she had let go. He had mentioned being hurt, so now she instantly thought it was Naraku. He let out a breath, partly relieved and partly disappointed that she didn't get it. Sometimes he wondered if his life would be better if she just…knew. If someone knew.

"You should talk to Mr. Matsuno about it," Kagome urged. "If you can't tell me…" She shrugged and Inuyasha could see the look of hurt she tried to conceal.

"Naraku hasn't been doing anything more than the usual Kagome," he replied, trying to keep his voice even. "I promise you would know, okay? I'm just sore today, my jaw…"

Kagome gave him a look that seemed to only half believe him.

He realized that he had to give her more. Inuyasha had to give her something that would stop this line of questioning, that would put her on track with something else. "There's a reason Naraku singles me out," he whispered, letting go one of the few things he'd never told anyone.

"He's an ass?" Kagome rolled her eyes and dug back into her food.

"No," Inuyasha answered, the edges of his mouth turning up. "Naraku's only a half-demon and I'm the only one that knows his secret."

Kagome's fork was halfway to her mouth when he told her, and instantly she stopped to think about it. "He's what? But, he says– The other demons think–"

"It's like a mask," Inuyasha explained, cutting off her stutters of incredulousness. "Like a spell of sorts, only Naraku's naturally able to do it. I knew him when I was young, knew him before the mask he wears was so perfect. I found out and he… Well he clearly thinks something about half-breeds that's not pretty." Shrugging, Inuyasha ate another bite before continuing. "He lashes out at me because I'm the one that knows and I'm the one he can direct his anger towards – one half-demon to another."

"Why don't you say anything?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes utterly confused. "Why haven't you told the world, gotten him off your back?"

"One," Inuyasha started, holding up his fingers with a bitter smirk, "who would believe me with his natural protection so strong and two, why would I make his life harder?" Sure, he hated him. Of course he did. Naraku made his life just that bit more difficult because of his half status. It was something that had nothing to do with Inuyasha or the anger Naraku felt.

Then again, Inuyasha couldn't exactly blame him for feeling that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comments to Acknowledge:<strong>_

_NurNur: _HA I think a lot of people like Operation: SWS. Except me. Everyone except me. *runs away to write more, more, more, MORE!*

_EndlessIdeas: _Thank you very much :D I'm so very glad you liked it! By the way, I wrote on my profile wall because I didn't know how else to get back to you! If you want, you can leave your email, although someone else has already decided to do some. However, I love any and all art, so anything is beautiful :)

_CeCe: _Yay! Thank you darling!

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is ever so appreciated during this time of...madness *twitch* :D<em>


	6. Conversations

**_Author's Note: _**_You may find this confusing, however, my mind right now is confusing. So. You must deal. I warned you. ALSO, check my profile for updates on Operation: SWS and possible posting...issues :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Six: Conversations**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha walked to school like he normally did. He waited for Kagome out at the front and joked with her until she left for her class. He would have made it to his own class on time if Mr. Kouga Matsuno hadn't stopped him, and hadn't caused him to pause before the final bell.<p>

"Mr. Taisho," Matsuno said, and his deep voice was firm. "What happened to your arm?"

Oh. That. Inuyasha looked down at himself, seeing the spots of blood around his left elbow. It must have bled through. Trying not to groan out loud, Inuyasha shrugged. "I cut myself this morning on the way to school."

Matsuno narrowed his blue eyes. "How?"

"I fell." Inuyasha looked up at him, and he could see the challenge in his teacher's eyes. There was only one question he had – only one that was pertinent. _Why do you care?_ "Look, I have to get to class."

"You're late anyways," Mr. Matsuno murmured, raising a brow. "Come to my classroom at lunch and I'll write you a note for now."

"At lunch?" Inuyasha asked, looking sceptical. "I'd rather not."

"Right," Matsuno laughed, shaking his head. "That's time with Kagome, isn't it?"

"What the hell is it to you?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring. "It's my only break from this hellhole, so why would I give it up?" Why did this teacher care so much? Inuyasha couldn't fathom any sort of help from the young teacher, even if he did give him knowing looks.

Like he knew.

"Fine then," Matsuno taunted, shrugging. "Come right now. What do you have?"

"History." Inuyasha couldn't quite believe this.

"Myoga's boring anyways. I'll talk to him later."

"You'll…" Inuyasha frowned, shifting and trying to hide the blood on his sleeve.

Mr. Matsuno rolled his eyes. "Stop being difficult, will you?"

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up at seven in the morning like she normally did. She made her breakfast and smiled at her mother when she came down. She would have made it out the door without any issue if her mother hadn't asked for her plans later.<p>

Sitting in her first period class now, bored as she ever was, Kagome tried to write down the appropriate notes without really listening. She knew she'd have to study this unit extra hard but this morning's events just wouldn't disappear, wouldn't vanish.

"I'm, uh," Kagome murmured, trying to think. "Well I'm not at the pet shelter tonight but I was wondering if I could go out."

"With who?" her mother asked, face looking a little more tight than it was before. Her smile didn't reach her eyes anymore.

_Inuyasha._ "Probably Sango, but I'd need the car. We'd probably just go to the mall or something. I'd be home after dinner."

Ms. Higurashi stared at her daughter then, her gaze disbelieving and a little hard. "What about Inuyasha? Would he be going too?"

"No," Kagome replied, laughing despite the tense air in the kitchen. "Inuyasha wouldn't come within fifty feet of a mall." She watched as her mother turned around, her back to her, but the words were still easily heard in the otherwise silent room.

"He shouldn't come within fifty feet of you."

Now there were two things that Kagome could do in this situation. Most of the time she would ignore it, because fighting with her mother just wasn't worth it on this subject. But then the thought of Inuyasha, bruised and in pain after the fight with Naraku yesterday came into her mind and she realized that Inuyasha was indeed worth it.

Maybe the first step to helping Inuyasha was to help herself.

* * *

><p>"Difficult?" Inuyasha stared at his teacher. "You're the one that's not letting me go to class."<p>

"Like you actually want to go," Mr. Matsuno pointed out, smirking. "Let's go, come on. I told you I'd talk to Myoga. I'll make sure you have all of today's notes for tomorrow, even though that's probably more notes than you've ever taken in your entire life."

Inuyasha looked around the hall, wondering if this was some sort of trick. His golden gaze fell on Mr. Matsuno, unsure. "I take notes," he defended weakly. When the teacher laughed and headed towards his unoccupied classroom, Inuyasha followed behind, unable to figure out what exactly was going on. The lights were already on in the class, a cup of steaming coffee perched on his desk. Kouga sat down in his chair, gesturing for Inuyasha to bring one closer to sit in. He did so slowly, still wondering when the principal would come marching down and suspend him.

"First of all, you can call me Kouga," Mr. Matsuno said, staring seriously at the half-demon. "Not in class or in the halls during school hours, but otherwise I don't care. Like right now, you can relax."

When Inuyasha remained ready to flee at any moment, because this couldn't be his real life, Kouga sighed.

"Okay, so you're about as relaxed as a spooked horse. Seriously, chill out." The teacher rolled his eyes again, wrapping his hands around his mug of coffee and taking a sip.

Inuyasha blinked. "I really hope you didn't just tell me to _chill out_. What time period do you come from?"

Laughing, Kouga shrugged. "I'm not _that _much older, merely old enough to…know more things." His blue eyes darted down to Inuyasha's elbow. "You don't have to say anything. I know you probably wouldn't anyways. But you need to realize that you're not completely abandoned like you think you are. There are…different avenues you can go down."

Inuyasha raised a brow, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. "You're right that I'm not saying anything." _Not about the broken bottles being smashed, or the fact that my foster father tried to use it like a bat._ The cuts on his face had healed, but they were more superficial than the one on his elbow. The broken bottle nearly nicked something vital in his arm.

But he wouldn't tell _Kouga _that. No one could help.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha isn't anything like what you think," Kagome said, and although the words were weak they were still spoken.<p>

"Excuse me?" Ms. Higurashi asked. "That boy is _nothing _but trouble. I talked to–"

And Kagome felt the dam break as she finally had it. The hatefulness of Landrace was unbearable. "That's the _problem_!" she screamed, slamming her hand down on the kitchen table. "You talk to everyone else _but _him, and I know you'd get it if you'd–"

"Don't speak to me like that Kagome," Ms. Higurashi screamed, her hands clenching tightly on a dish rag. "I am your mother and Inuyasha is some boy who's awfully messed up. You don't get to choose because you need to listen to me."

It felt like a slap on the face and Kagome stared at her mother, wondering how long it had been since she had wanted to say that. "You're forbidding me to see him?" Now that she had spoken up, it was like she couldn't keep quiet. The words kept tumbling out, uncaring to any form of resolution.

Ms. Higurashi took a deep breath and went back to the counter, getting out a bowl and starting to prepare her own breakfast. She was silent, moving automatically.

"No, you don't get to do that," Kagome snapped. "I'm Inuyasha's friend and you can't end that no matter what you say or do." _I love him_.

"What I'm saying," Ms. Higurashi said softly, as if she was whispering a secret rather than an order, "is that you will not be spending any time outside of this house, your school, or the work you do at the pet shelter. You may not like it and you may be mad at me but I can't have you ruin your life and your potential for a boy who'd just as soon steal everything you've built for yourself."

"You're going to regulate my life?" Kagome shook her head, standing up from her chair and getting her coat, her bag. "No… I won't go out tonight. I'll be back after class."

"I'm driving you to school," Ms. Higurashi said, just as soft. "I'll be driving you from now on."

Kagome stood frozen to the spot, looking at the secretary where the keys normally were and realizing that they were gone. "Mom–"

"I'm doing this to protect you," her mother said firmly, finally making eye contact.

* * *

><p>"Figures you'd still be difficult," Kouga murmured, turning around to one of the drawers in his desk. He pulled out the first aid kit and tossed it over. "At least patch yourself up."<p>

Inuyasha took the white box in his hands, staring at it like it was about to explode. He couldn't help the burst of emotion that danced through him, the curiosity and the distrust and the confusion. He flipped the lock, opening the kit and taking out some ointment and bandages. "Why?" He didn't look at the teacher while he rolled up his sleeve, not wanting to see what the teacher thought of him.

"Why what? Why don't I want you running around with blood streaming down your arm? One, it's typically a health issue and two, you might get into another fight over nothing. Then again, I don't really have to say anything either, do I?"

Inuyasha looked up then, surprised. "You're mocking me?"

"With age doesn't come the loss of sarcasm," Kouga said dryly. "If anything it gets worse."

"Good to know." Inuyasha got back to work, realizing that he just made a sort of…pact with his teacher. "I have a question."

Kouga grunted. "Yeah, what?"

"As a teacher, aren't you required to report…?" Inuyasha let the sentence hang, knowing the answer to his own question but wanting Kouga to say something.

"We're state-mandated reporters," Kouga replied.

Inuyasha heard the blood rushing in his ears, even as he applied the last of the ointment and wiped his hands. "So then…" he prompted.

"As far as I'm concerned, you fell." Kouga kept his blue eyes focused on Inuyasha, and the half-demon couldn't look away even if he tried. "I don't know much about you, but I hear talk. I know you're a foster kid and believe it or not, I may understand what that's like."

Inuyasha listened, comprehending the implications. It was mind boggling, but it also made a sort of sense that Inuyasha couldn't previously justify.

"Now, my case was undoubtedly better," he continued. "But I know how these things work, and if I were to report the results of your _fall_, you'd most likely be taken away fairly quickly to a place that's nowhere near here." Kouga sighed. "And you only have five months left. I'm not asking or telling, but it's up to you. You have a choice."

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was given a choice. Maybe he wasn't quite as alone in the little world he built for himself – the world of him and Kagome, and maybe even the pet shelter with the old woman Kaede. Still, Inuyasha never won anything out of life without a fight, so he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I have a choice," he said slowly. "And you might…_understand_."

Kouga looked a little amused, even though the situation was anything but. "I might," he replied after a while, taking a sip of coffee.

Inuyasha let out a breath, relaxing completely.

* * *

><p>"Miss Higurashi, do you think you could pay attention?" the teacher demanded, standing only a few feet away from Kagome's desk with a stern look.<p>

She nearly jumped out of her seat, snapping away from her thoughts of this morning with her mother. Trying her hardest to look apologetic, she watched as the teacher finally turned away and went back to the lesson.

Kagome paid attention this time, actively listening even though she was lost. When the bell rang and class was over, she booked it out of there, avoiding the teacher's worried gaze that was shot her way. Kagome knew that she was always a good student; it probably had warning bells going off in their heads that something was wrong.

The whole day seemed to go like that. Her only relief was lunch time, when she and Inuyasha sat inside the cafeteria since it was too cold to be comfortable outside. For some reason the half-demon was in a strangely good mood, smirking more than she had possibly seen him do at school. She didn't question it, merely soaked it up like a sponge.

Even if things with her mom were rough, she still had Inuyasha. The bad boy needed her more than probably anyone else. Her mother didn't understand, didn't see what they did for each other. She didn't see the way that Inuyasha's small insecure smile could light up a room when he showed it, or how his golden eyes were far too expressive for his own good. Kagome knew, deep down, that despite what may happen at home, she always had this. Inuyasha would be there for her, even when she went to school, or let him down, or didn't give him as much as he deserved.

But she couldn't leave her home. Kagome couldn't officially say goodbye to her mother with the promise to never come back. She didn't want to do that, to remove herself from a family that otherwise loved her and cherished her. There was one obstacle – and its name was Inuyasha – that broke down the perfection of her home life. Kagome really couldn't care less.

When school was over, Kagome waited for Inuyasha at the usual bench outside. The wind was cold, and the forecast promised even a little bit of frost later on, but otherwise it was like any other day. Kagome hugged her school bag to her chest, seeing the boy with silver hair walking up to her with a calm expression on his face. It changed however, the closer he got to her. It figured that he'd realize something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to be subtle but failing at it. Kagome knew it was never his strong point.

"Nothing…that's bad," Kagome answered, deciding that the truth was probably better. "I have a situation at home so things aren't going that well."

"What happened?" Inuyasha looked slightly horrified, the calm replaced with something akin to fear. "She didn't figure out that I was there, did she?"

Kagome shook her head quickly, putting her hand on his leg to stop him from doing something stupid. "No, she just… Put her foot down on a few things that I didn't agree with. She's driving me everywhere from now on."

Waiting, the half-demon's ear twitched a little, one focusing on the parking lot and the other on her. "Why aren't you leaving then?" He looked cautious, like something might break if he tried too hard. Kagome couldn't understand it for the life of her.

"What do you mean, why aren't I leaving?" She scoffed at him. "I always meet you here."

"To drive me over to your place," Inuyasha insisted, giving her another look. "But that obviously can't happen."

"Did you lose your demon speed or something?" Kagome asked, raising a brow. "You only drive with me because my mom would get suspicious if I didn't take it. You can get there faster than I can. The window's open."

Inuyasha hesitated, licking his lips against the cold. "I don't want to get you in more trouble."

"I got myself in trouble," Kagome argued, shaking her head. "No, I want you there. Please?"

It looked like for a moment he was going to say no. Kagome wasn't sure what she would do in that moment. He was the only rock she had right now, the only person she could turn to about this. She'd make sure the fight with her mom stayed in the car. After that, she'd figure out a way to make things better.

"Fine, I'll see you there," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge<em>**

_XxkagomexX: _You read ALL of them? Wow thank you, that's so sweet of you to say :) I'm so glad! My only question is what does OG stand for? I may possibly be slow :(

_CookieThief: _Cliches are what I thrive on, yes haha. REALLY? I wish I never got snow. I mean it's cool and stuff, but trudging through a blizzard with snow up to your knees just to get to a lecture that's an hour long, brain melting and possibly bad for your mental sanity is not at all fun. That's great about the pet shelter though - I would love to but a) I have no time as it is :( and b) I would honestly become so attached, I would probably cry or do something rash, like buy them all and give snuggles every night. Literally. I cry looking at pictures of dogs that need to be adopted. TEARS EVERYWHERE! But thank you very much for your lovely comment!

_NurNur: _Haha thank you so much my darling! Yes. You know what? I don't love Operation: SWS right now, as it is killing me with a butter knife; however, when school comes in September, I will be thankful that I did this!

_EndlessIdeas: _Thank you hun! Yes, the next chapter won't be far away!

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is loaf. HA, you didn't expect that did you ;)<em>

_...I'm going to bed now. K? Thanks._


	7. Chances

_**Author's Note: **I'm behind, but I'm trudging forwards. Not edited._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Chances**

* * *

><p>The drive home was strangely serene, her mother choosing to smile and ask about her day rather than mention Inuyasha again. It was as if nothing had changed between them, and her mother was just picking her up for the hell of it. A part of Kagome realized she should fight this. She should say something, anything. They couldn't avoid the topic and pretend that it didn't exist. It wasn't right and it would solve nothing.<p>

But Kagome would be lying to herself if she thought she'd rather stand and fight. This was her mother and while she was wrong, she had the best intentions at heart. Kagome could still be mad but maybe… Maybe now wasn't the time. Inuyasha would be at the house and if they started to fight now, who was to say it wouldn't stop in the car? It could continue in their kitchen, with Inuyasha undoubtedly able to hear above.

So in the end, Kagome did nothing. She took what she could get and listened to her mother. All she could think about was finally getting home, feigning tons of homework like she usually did and going to her room. Ms. Higurashi never questioned her, and Kagome was grateful for it. Inuyasha would be waiting for her in the room, and then they could relax. Maybe she'd figure out why he was in such a good mood.

Getting out of the car when they pulled up, Kagome ran inside and up to her room. Inuyasha was lying there, idly staring at the ceiling with an impassive expression on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What if it was my mom coming up?"

The half-demon smirked. "You mom walks pretty quietly, and she shuffles more than steps. You, on the other hand, sound like an elephant."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha couldn't help the tease, watching the raven-haired girl give a long-suffering sigh and toss her bags by the bed. He waited for her to join him, trying not to move while she crawled on and lay on her side facing him. Kagome had soft lips, lightly pink, and Inuyasha had to make a physical effort to look away. Doing rash things like that wouldn't get him anywhere good and he treasured the friendship they had. A tiny part of him knew that Kagome loved him, just like he loved her. The only problem was all the doubt and fear that sat on top, hovering like a storm cloud with the threat of a downpour. With Kagome's mother added into the mix… Inuyasha smirked when the girl raised a brow.<p>

"An elephant, huh? So what, I could squish you?"

"You _sound _like an elephant, not weigh like one," Inuyasha countered. "Besides, what would you do without me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, slowly rolling onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence, comfortable and relaxed. "You're in a good mood today."

Inuyasha wasn't about to tell her what really happened. Despite the fact that their teacher had given him a sort of olive branch, Kouga had pulled him aside to talk about the _home _issue, and Kagome didn't need to know about that. "I just had a good day, I guess. Why, is that so bad? Must you _always _be the reason I'm in a good mood?"

"Aw!" Kagome reached over and slapped his arm. "I put you in a good mood? Since when?"

Inuyasha flinched involuntarily. Her hand landed right where the cut was, and despite the fact it was healing quickly, it still hurt a lot.

And of course, Kagome saw it.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" she asked, rolling back onto her side. Her hand touched his arm, dragging it along the shirt. When she felt the bandage she frowned, sitting up. "Roll up your sleeve."<p>

"What?" Inuyasha replied. "No, Kagome, it's fine. I just hurt myself."

"It's fine?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha was the strongest person she knew, and the fact that he flinched meant he was really hurt. "You're saying you're fine? _You_?" When Inuyasha didn't move, only stared at her with those golden orbs, she let out a sound of frustration before grabbing his arm.

"No, stop it Kagome." Before she knew it Inuyasha was on top of her, his injured arm holding down her shoulder while the rest of her was held by his weight. They were sideways on the bed, her heels off of the mid-sized mattress. His body was warm, and his face was so close she held her breath. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked different, torn. "I'll show you, okay? Don't make a big deal out of it."

She wanted to say that she couldn't promise, but the way he was looking at her kept her quiet. Slowly he slid off, rolling up the left sleeve and showing off a few gauze pads the held traces of blood. Kagome gasped, trying to sit up when Inuyasha pushed her back down.

"See that? That's making a big deal out of it," Inuyasha murmured. "I just fell, cut myself on some tool lying around the house. It was deep but it's almost closed now. The blood was from this morning."

"And you didn't tell me?" Kagome frowned. "Why didn't you say something? It looks bad."

"It _was _bad, before," Inuyasha replied. "Mr. Matsuno saw and he took me to get fixed up in his classroom."

The way he was looking at her was sincere enough, but the words didn't make sense. Kagome paused. "Why wouldn't he take you to see the nurse?"

The half-demon groaned. "Why must you ask _a million _questions? Seriously, Kagome, it's okay."

She still wasn't convinced about any of it. But when Inuyasha flopped down beside her, far too close for just friends, Kagome lost her train of thought. She reached up, touching the fuzzy ears on the top of his head and rubbing them.

Inuyasha buried his face in her shoulder. "Really? You do this now?"

He moved closer, so yeah, she did.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha thought that the closer he got to graduation, the faster the days went by. A part of him was glad – he could escape the shithole of a town he was in that much quicker. Then again, he'd have to leave Kagome, and that eventuality was both difficult to swallow and a pain in his chest. It plagued his mind as the winter began to fade, as the cold nights turned almost lukewarm. School was still school. His foster father was still his foster father.<p>

The pet shelter was different.

The days he went, something always changed. The work he did was menial, but the animals were always excited to see him, and they always had something tricky up their furry sleeves. More than once Inuyasha was caught in a tug of war on his pants, where puppies would bite at his jeans and try to drag him away.

"Yo Inuyasha, how's it going?"

And then, there was Miroku.

He'd met him only once, when Sango was getting picked up on yet another switched day. The guy was handsy, clearly having no problems with hugs, back slaps, or invading personal space. He was always touching Sango, unless she was threatening him with bodily harm. Sango pretended it never happened, but Inuyasha swore he saw Miroku grab her ass at least 10 times in thirty minutes.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, turning around to face the guy with black hair pulled back into a small tail. His eyes were blue, almost a startling colour, and he always had some form of a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped off Sango," Miroku replied, walking up to him before leaning against the nearby counter. "How's it going? Did you take my advice? Get some ass?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Right, he had forgotten about that. "No, I didn't. I've had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Miroku looked interested, even if Inuyasha's response was less than desired.

It wasn't that he didn't like that guy, but spilling things wasn't exactly in his nature to people he just met. Still, Miroku's stare was intense and the half-demon found himself opening his mouth before he knew it. "I'm turning eighteen soon, and when I do I'm going to get my own place."

"Really?" The other guy looked almost awed. "Where?"

_With Kagome. _Inuyasha shrugged. That was part of the problem.

* * *

><p>"So you think he's not telling you something?"<p>

Kagome sighed, scrubbing at the inside of some cage with a ferocity that wasn't necessary. "Yeah, but…I don't know. He tells me everything, or, I think he does."

"Huh." Sango was cleaning her own cage, getting the cloth wet with more liquid soap. "That seems really…unlikely of him."

"He's not exactly easy to understand," Kagome said. "You know. You've seen him at school."

"Exactly my point," Sango stated. "I've seen him and I've seen you and I've seen you _together_. It doesn't look like he would hide anything from you without good reason." The girl with magenta eyes shrugged, tossing a rag to the side. "And you've tried asking him about it?"

Kagome pursed her lips for a moment before giving up. "Well yeah, I'm pretty sure I have. I never get answers though or…"

"Or…?"

"He changes the subject, or I do, I'm not sure." Kagome groaned, placing her head on her arm. "He's been fine, I know it but... Sometimes I think I'm missing things and that Inuyasha is purposely letting it stay that way."

"Maybe there's a good reason," Sango pointed out. "You said it yourself, he could be purposely hiding."

Nodding her head, Kagome got distracted back into her work. Things between her and Inuyasha were like they always were – calm, supportive and enthralling, even with the drama of her mother. Ms. Higurashi still refused to let Kagome drive or go out. It was a good thing she never told her mother about having Inuyasha volunteer at the pet shelter, or else she'd have to leave that behind too.

"I know it's not any of my business," Sango stated suddenly, her eyes focused on her task, voice only the slightest bit nonchalant. "However…what do you think of Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked, turning to face her friend. "What?"

"You know, do you care for him?"

"Those were two different questions." But Kagome understood what the other girl was getting at, and it made her stomach feel warm, her cheeks burn softly. "Well, yeah."

Sango nodded her head, eyes still not looking at her. "And what does your mom think?"

"She doesn't," Kagome replied. She hadn't talked to Sango about this. She hadn't told anyone really. Inuyasha only knew because he was there, and he was involved no matter what. Kagome wasn't proud of her mother in that particular regard, but there was little she could do except fight and scream until she turned blue in the face. "She doesn't know about him."

"_Him_? As in, anything you two do together?" Sango stopped what she was doing, eyeing the girl beside her carefully. "You told me you see him nearly everyday outside of school. How does your mom not know about that?"

Kagome sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "He's a half-demon; he can jump into my window. My mom doesn't know about it."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

Sango shrugged. "I wish Miroku could. Maybe then he'd be less desperate for sex."

* * *

><p>"Miroku, what are you still doing here?" The old woman said the moment she walked into the room, her eyes kind. "If you're going to be here you might as well pick up a broom."<p>

"Right." Miroku grinned at Inuyasha, shrugging. "I'll see you around, right? Hey, we should hang out sometime. _Guy time_, and such."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Go, before I make you do it anyways."

"Yes ma'am," Miroku replied, giving her a salute and Inuyasha a raise. "Oh, and don't forget about the _getting some action_ thing!"

The moment he was out the door, Inuyasha turned wide golden eyes to Kaede. "I swear, I don't know what he's talking about."

"I bet you don't," the woman responded, her lips just slightly curved upwards. "I've come to talk to you Inuyasha, about your time here."

The half-demon waited, his body thrumming with energy. Typically when adults talked to him, nothing good was ever up. The first person had been Kouga, who kept an eye on him and made sure nothing horrible was going on when he could stop it. Now it seemed like Kaede wanted to talk and Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was for good or bad.

"As you may know, you've long surpassed your forty hours here," Kaede explained. Her face lightened, lips curving fully upwards. "You've managed to complete your community service, and I have already signed all the necessary documentation. You will, of course, have to have it filed yourself." She shrugged. "But you do good work here Inuyasha, and I appreciate it. Would you consider staying here for longer?"

Inuyasha was confused. The old woman had said it herself: he had been here far longer than his original hours. Why would she now come to ask him to stay volunteering for longer, especially when he already had? "Well, yeah, of course," he replied, frowning. "But I thought I was doing that now."

Kaede turned around, surveying the pet shelter with the eyes that had seen it for years – years longer than Inuyasha had even been born. "Yes you are." The old woman ran her hands on an old wooden countertop. "Do you know that I always loved taking care of the animals? When I was a young girl, I would find strays. My parents wouldn't let me have one, you see, so I kept them in my backyard – in a shed. I gave them food, water and shelter, and when they were at work I'd let them roam around all day in the grass. Most of them were just lost."

He watched as she moved around the room with a familiarity only gained from years of walking the same path. He couldn't understand where she was going with this, or why she was telling him in the first place. Instead, Inuyasha chose to listen intently, if only because Kaede had given him the opportunity to keep his life going, to keep his head just that much more above the water. It was the least he could do.

"You were too, you know," Kaede continued, her grey eyes still not looking at the half-demon. "Lost, in a sort of way. I could see it in you, just like I saw it in those animals when they walked in here. But as with everything, we find our way." She smiled. "You look better than you did when he first came here Inuyasha. You've upheld your responsibilities and I want to reward you for that. As of now, if you accept my offer, I'd like to pay you for your time spent here. You do amazing work and I hope…" The old woman shrugged. "I hope that soon you won't be searching anymore, that you've followed whatever path you're on and you settle. You're on your way, I can see that, but you're not quite there."

Inuyasha paused, letting the information soak in. Kaede wanted to pay him for his time? "You… Are you sure?" It couldn't have been a stupider question, if only because chances like this rarely, if ever, came along. Asking the woman to second guess herself could only make matters worse.

But Kaede just continued to smile, nodding her head. "We can discuss the finer details later, it's not so important right now."

He was speechless, utterly unable to form words that would actually work their way through his throat and out his mouth. Finally Inuyasha nodded, a smile forming on his face that he couldn't stop. "Thank you Kaede."

"Don't thank me," she murmured kindly. The old woman gestured her head towards Kagome, who was in the other room, only her dark hair showing through the entrance. "You should tell her the news. Sango's with her."

"Yeah, okay," Inuyasha said, still a bit crazy in his own head. This thoughts were racing now, the idea that he could definitely afford a place of his own with the new money coming in. Things would be easier, he could breathe better. And Kagome…

He left the room, Kaede laughing gently behind him. Inuyasha wasn't seen as he entered the room, but he watched Kagome as she worked, her tiny body everywhere as she tried to clean about a thousand things at once. Sango was the first to notice him, her smile flashing before she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm just going to the washroom, be right back," she said, raising a brow at the half-demon. "Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Hi."

Her black hair swung around as she turned, her big brown eyes calm, his own reflection showing in the orbs. Kagome grinned. "You look like someone who's seen a ghost. What happened?"

It wasn't ghosts, no, not that. Inuyasha licked his lips, continuing to stare into her eyes, continuing to see his place in them. He knew that without a doubt, this would work. Things had to get better, right? And with Kagome there, always smiling at him like that, he could surely do it.

Inuyasha told her the news.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge<em>**

_CookieThief: _That's a ghastly hour to be awake. Travel for me to the airport is only 30 minutes, but then again, getting THROUGH the airport is the problem. I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter, and you're liking the story! It makes me all fuzzy inside :) And, really, kudos to you. I'd be bawling like a baby.

_XxkagomexX: _Well then THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I've never heard of that, but I've never heard of a lot of things. Congrats for the English degree, I was thinking about it but chose business at the last minute. English has always been my strong point out of all the other options, but I felt that if I did it more and more, I would hate it. So business it is! Again, thank you :)

_EndlessIdeas: _Anything is lovely if you'd like to share it! I'm not sure if you have an account somewhere where you can post it and then I can link to it, but whatever you would like if you ended up wanting to use it :) ! Thank you so much hun, I really appreciate all the support!

* * *

><p><em>As always, feedback is love. Despite lack of editing.<em>


	8. Admission

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Admission**

* * *

><p>All he could think about was that he had one more month – one more month of school, one more month of <em>here.<em>

Sometimes it didn't hurt so bad. Sometimes he could float away, think about things that were within his control, within his reach. Then the kicks to the stomach weren't so bad, or the scratches and cuts.

This time though, Inuyasha felt like he was being attacked from the inside.

There was blood, far too much of it. Inuyasha rolled on the floor, his head smashing into the corner of the wall. Stars danced in his vision, slowly taking over as he felt a slice on his skin.

He never screamed, but this foster father never said a word either. His wife was upstairs hiding, probably crying and huddling in a corner. No one enjoyed the old man like this, but she was scared and Inuyasha was stuck.

Another blow and Inuyasha was coughing, trying to curl in on himself. His head was pounding, swirling and he struggled to open his eyes, to see what was coming next. His leg throbbed; surely it was bleeding. Then again, everything hurt far too much.

Inuyasha felt himself let go. He started to go back, to remember things he hadn't thought about for a while. The moment when Inuyasha and Kagome talked for the second time, when she wasn't paying attention as she rounded a corner and hit him.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, looking guilty.

"Uh–"

"Really, _really_ sorry. Can I buy you lunch? Please?"

Inuyasha had stared at her, dumbfounded. "But…I'm okay."

She waved him off and grabbed his hand. Kagome had never let go since, despite his wariness. If he tried to get out of it, she would just follow him instead.

Kagome never left him alone. Never.

* * *

><p>She had always been a light sleeper. When a crack startled her Kagome snapped up, her eyes wide as she looked around the dark room. There was no one there, no one hiding in the shadows.<p>

Then she heard it, another crack coming from her window. Slowly she crawled out of the sheets, checking to see it was past three in the morning. There was only one person she knew who would come, even if she didn't have any idea why. Racing to her window, Kagome saw in the dim light of the moon long, silver hair. She removed the locks, sliding open the glass and stepping back.

Inuyasha came in, and Kagome frowned at the harsh breathing. Something was wrong, she could tell.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She couldn't see him properly, not in the darkness of her bedroom. Kagome moved back to flip the switch, flinching when the bright lights hurt her eyes.

"Kagome?" His slurred words were what made her spin around. It was the blood that made her gasp, frozen to the spot and knowing if she yelled her mother would surely hear. "I don't…" He trailed off, golden eyes blinking and unfocused. The blood was all over his body, the worst of it on his shoulder and leg.

Getting a blanket, Kagome threw it on the bed, stretching it out and slowly moving the half-demon to it. "Inuyasha, come on. Relax here okay? I'll be right back, promise." Her voice was shaking, mind out of whack as she slipped out and grabbed some cloths, antiseptic and bandages. Something had to be useful. When Kagome came back in, she shut the door and ran to his side. "What happened?" She was crying but Kagome focused on removing the blood-soaked clothing.

"I- I lied. _Parents…_"

* * *

><p>He was really tired.<p>

Inuyasha's whole body ached, like someone had set fire to his veins. He wasn't even…_aware _of how he got here. It was just a constant prevailing darkness that kept him blind and fumbling.

Then there was Kagome. She was upset, crying, horrified by what she saw. He was glad that she hadn't known about it, about the abuse. But now…he didn't exactly get a choice.

The words were harder to say than he ever imagined.

"Your parents, what?" Kagome asked shakily. She was focused on something but Inuyasha could barely see her face, never mind what she was doing.

Suddenly, there was pain.

He hissed and Kagome bit back a cry. "I have to apply pressure. It's not that deep but it's bleeding too much. We should–"

Inuyasha shook his head before she could utter the word _hospital_. Then his foster father would have to come. It would only make things worse.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded. "This is serious. I'm doing it–"

"He did this." The words were a rush of breath, barely audible.

Kagome stopped, her brown eyes searching. "Who?"

"Ryukotsusei." His foster father. "It's not the first time." Maybe he should have told her because now her eyes were glazing over, looking lost. Or maybe she wished he had never said anything.

"When was the first time?"

Inuyasha kept his mouth closed, partly due to the pain and partly due to the fact he wasn't sure what to say.

"Your arm? Was that it? Did he–" Kagome stopped abruptly, turning back to his leg and cleaning it.

"Before," Inuyasha whispered. It hurt to even say. There was no relief in the admittance, none at all, unlike books and movies. All he felt was a twinge of fear, because Kagome knew and she might do something rash. He only had a month left. He'd been suffering for years, so this was nothing in comparison.

Kagome's voice was still broken. "How long Inuyasha?"

He froze instantly, contemplating. Was the truth worth the price Kagome would pay?

"_How long?_ Dammit, tell me now!" The words weren't yelled but rather hissed. Kagome slapped something down on his leg that began to sting.

"Six days after I met you." It was a kick to the gut, worse out loud than said in his mind.

And Kagome did cry then, her hands stilling.

Inuyasha felt the same.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe he never told her. She couldn't believe that any of this was real. It was a shock, so cold and startling she felt frozen to the spot.<p>

"This is why–"

"This is why, what?" Kagome snapped, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Why you never told me? _Why didn't you_? Did you not trust me? Did you think I would turn you away or- or-" Her words were breaking off, falling into soft cries that echoed in the otherwise quiet room. "_Why_?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and Kagome bit down on her lower lip to stop from yelling. "I didn't want you…to be involved," he whispered. Inuyasha sounded as broken as she did. "I couldn't weigh you down with this…problem."

"Problem?" It was such an understatement, it was almost funny. Instead of responding Kagome got back to work, wiping and sterilizing, making sure the gauze and tape on his leg would hold. "Flip over," she said softly. "I need to check your shoulder."

Inuyasha grunted, looking half asleep and half in pain. "It's fine."

"Don't you dare say that to me again," Kagome hissed. "Now roll."

The half-demon's golden eyes stared at her. They were looking for something, some reason Kagome didn't know of. Eventually he turned, grunting in pain. She realized that in order to get to the cut she'd have to get rid of his shirt. She would need scissors to remove the clothing. There was a pair in her school bag, so slowly she crawled off the bed. Her hands were trembling. Kagome wondered if they'd ever stop.

Carefully cutting the material off of him, she pushed away the blood-stained shirt and stared at a long jagged slice. "My god," she whispered, horrified. "He did this to you?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha murmured, sounding tired.

"We need to call the cops," Kagome said firmly, already wiping at the blood. She poured the antiseptic on, cringing at the pathetic noise the half-demon made.

"No, no," Inuyasha responded. "We can't."

"Why not? If this has been going on for as long as you say it has, then it's not going to stop."

Inuyasha growled, twisting his body so that he could see her. Kagome was frozen to the spot, her hands still cleaning the scarred skin. He looked furious. "Of course not! But if you do then I _lose _you."

Kagome watched him collapse back down.

* * *

><p>This was far too much for him to handle. The moment the words left his mouth he felt open, more vulnerable in a way he had never been before. Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting them rest as he sank into the pillow. Kagome's hands were all over him, skittering across his back and shoulder as she fixed him up.<p>

He could never repay her for this.

It felt like a long time, but it might have been only a few minutes when Kagome finally announced she was done. Inuyasha's whole body felt drained, utterly unable to move as Kagome got off the bed and touched him.

"Come on," she whispered softly. "We need to get these clothes off you. Your hair is covered in blood."

It was impossible, he simply couldn't move. Inuyasha waited while Kagome positioned herself around him. Slowly he sat up, leaning heavily on the small girl while they stood up and made their way to the bathroom.

"Drink this," Kagome urged and Inuyasha blinked, wondering when she got a glass of water and two tablets of aspirin. He took them anyways, swallowing the pills and finishing the water. He let himself be led around the dark, a tiny night light their only illumination.

"I have to wash your hair, okay?" Kagome murmured gently, her small hand placed gingerly on his chest. "But you have to be quiet."

Inuyasha didn't think he'd been making any real noise so far. He nodded anyways, letting Kagome bend him so that she could rinse and wash his hair in the sink.

Kagome sighed, her hands sure and strong as they ran through his silver locks. It didn't help to keep him awake and soon he found himself dozing despite the uncomfortable position. It was Kagome's voice that woke up him, her question making him flinch. "Why would you lose me?"

"Uh." Inuyasha swallowed, licking his lips to stop everything from being so dry. "It's complicated."

The girl snorted, turning off the tap and ringing out his hair. She carefully pulled a towel through it, trying to get most of the wetness so that it wouldn't leak on his bandaged shoulder. "Right." She tossed the towel away, hanging it on a rack before turning to face him. "Take off your shirt and pants."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, his sleep-fogged mind confused. "Huh?"

"They're covered in blood," Kagome explained. Inuyasha thought she sounded like some sort of mother – a real, caring one – who was trying to calm her child from a nightmare.

He hesitated a moment more before arching his back, ignoring the twinge of pain as what was left of his shirt fell off. He felt funny, buzzed on energy he simply didn't have. His hands slid to his jeans, the one pant leg rolled up to his quad, and undid the button. His gaze never left Kagome's as he let them fall down. Kagome only stared at his face, ignoring the rest.

Inuyasha suddenly felt more awake.

* * *

><p>Kagome hurriedly took the discarded clothing, putting them in the garbage to get rid of later. "I have your spare stuff here. It's in my room. Come on," she whispered, checking out in the hall before leading him into her bedroom.<p>

The last thing she needed right now was to admire him, because this was surely the first time she had ever seen him shirtless, never mind without pants. But he was very, horribly hurt, and she had questions that needed answers.

Kagome removed the blanket that had the blood stains, hiding it in her closet and getting out Inuyasha's spare clothes. He had left them a long time ago, after a rainy day that soaked through his sweater and sweatpants. He'd worn his undershirt and gym shorts home, and Kagome had never given them back. At least now they had some sort of use, she thought.

Inuyasha slipped the sweatpants on, and Kagome pointedly ignored the part where he left his sweater on the ground. She climbed into bed, realizing it was now five in the morning. She was thankful that tomorrow was the weekend, or she'd have a hard time getting up. Kagome felt her body starting to relax but the lamp was still on and…

"Inuyasha?"

The golden-eyed teen just looked at her, seemingly lost. Inuyasha had never had a problem climbing into her bed before. Then again, he had never _slept over_ before either. His eyes were barely managing to stay open. Kagome would bet he was so tired he couldn't even think for himself.

"Get in here," Kagome whispered, turning on her side to face the half-demon as he crawled in. "And turn off the lamp."

Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, probably due to the lack of sleep. He got in, trying but failing to leave much room between them. Her bed just wasn't that big.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kagome asked, closing the distance between them. Her hand looked tiny on his chest.

The half-demon sighed, clearly unhappy that she was still talking. Kagome figured it served him right for not saying something in the beginning. "Because no one can help Kagome, and if I told anyone Children's Protective Services would get involved, and the cops would be involved and I'd be taken away." His golden eyes stared at her, deep and searching, even in the darkness. "And I wouldn't live near here, most likely."

It didn't hit her at first. It was a slow realization that seeped into her mind like molasses thickly rolling. There was a moment, right before she managed to process everything, where she was still horribly confused. None of what he said sounded bad. None of it sounded like it should stop him from doing what was right and calling the cops.

But then it did make sense.

"You'd be gone and…lose me," Kagome whispered, finally understanding. "You're staying here – and enduring this – for me?"

Inuyasha looked down, scrunching his nose. "You make it sound different than it does in my head."

"Bad or good?"

He shrugged, wincing with the movement. "Can I have a rain cheque on that?"

Kagome watched him, wanting to tell him that yes, of course he could. The only problem was she didn't want to give it. "I can't– You can't stay here for me Inuyasha. You- Did you _see _you? You were…" She bit her lower lip, tears gathering in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "Oh my god, no, I can't let you stay here. That's not _fair_."

"Oh. No. You're not– Please don't cry," Inuyasha whispered, nearly pleading. "Kagome, it's one month, okay? I've been through it this long and… I'd rather…stay."

Kagome patted his chest, trying as hard as she could to stop the tears from falling. It was so hard, because the reason he was even here was _her_. And she knew she didn't ask for it, and she knew that in the end Inuyasha stayed based on his own choices, but it was still difficult.

Maybe if she felt differently, and if there wasn't this thing between them, he would leave.

"Oh god, you're starting to think," Inuyasha groaned. Reaching up with both of his hands, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer to him. Soon their foreheads were pressed together in the darkness, nose to nose, breathing each other's air. "Stop doing that," he murmured softly. "I'm not leaving and I won't let you make me leave. Got it?"

Despite the situation Kagome laughed, tears still falling and spilling on the half-demon's cheeks. His thumbs swept them away and a sigh left his lips. "Come on, let's sleep. Please?"

His hands still hadn't let her go but Kagome agreed. "Yeah, okay." Gently she pulled away, lying down on her side beside him, her hand resting over his chest.

If she really wanted to think about it, it was resting over his heart.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge<em>**

_SayWhat: _Thank you!

_EndlessIdeas:_ The next one is...now!

_Osuwari13: _I'm glad I could do that for you! Thanks :)

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is much appreciated :)<em>


	9. Promise

_**Author's Note: **There is a poll. I have a poll. Check it out? Please? Thanks my lovelies :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Promise**

* * *

><p>It was quiet. If Kagome had really been paying attention, she might have realized that it was <em>too <em>quiet. Like the calm before the storm, everything was at peace before all hell broke loose.

Then again, she probably didn't need to worry. Just because they were sleeping – Inuyasha's one arm pillowing her head with her hand somewhere between his neck and jaw – didn't mean there was any sort of calm. Inuyasha was in danger and Kagome had questions. She wanted to help him, to give him an option that didn't include suffering.

Of course, Inuyasha was impossible if nothing else, and Kagome knew it would be a struggle. He said that he was staying…for her. She didn't understand it – or maybe she did, a part of it. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha, couldn't imagine not having him there. But being abused? It just brought out a whole new level she couldn't even comprehend.

Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking against the light from her window. It was still open she realized and the room was now freezing cold. Kagome couldn't feel herself care, not with the blankets around her and Inuyasha's warm body pressed up against her. It was still early morning, and on a Saturday she generally slept in until around noon. It was the advantage of being a teenager, of being someone that her mother knew wouldn't dare roll over until the sun was on the other side of the sky.

Of course, that would be why on this particular morning that things didn't go the way they normally would. Kagome believed that maybe it was fate, or karma pushing her limits on them, to see how far they could go until they broke. It didn't matter what was behind it.

Mrs. Higurashi decided to walk in.

* * *

><p>It felt like waking up from a very painful, very wretched dream. Everything was hazy, heavy in a way that made his head pound before he was even fully awake. Consciousness overtook him slowly, and even then it still felt like an eternity. It wasn't until he heard Kagome's audible gasp that he forced his eyes open, golden orbs taking in the room.<p>

_Shit._

Because there, standing in all of her frail motherliness was Kagome's mom, and she looked about ready to kill something. Inuyasha thought that preferably it would be him, and so he shifted to the side, putting space between him and Kagome.

"Mom, you need to hear me out–"

"_What _is going on?" Mrs. Higurashi screeched, in outrage or horror or fear, Inuyasha couldn't figure it out. He tried to put his leg down on the floor but pain shot up instantly and he groaned, ducking his head down.

"Inuyasha, don't move okay? You're still hurt." Kagome sounded like she was crying. Hell, he could smell the salt – he _knew _she was crying.

What the hell had he done coming here last night? It didn't matter that his thoughts had been focused on her, he should've known better. Even broken and bleeding and not entirely conscious he should've realized. "I'm sorry," he whispered. What else could he even say? He tried to stand, taking in a harsh breath as he gathered his balance and stood on his own.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't stay quiet for long. Whether she was like that because she was in a stupor, he wasn't sure, but Inuyasha flinched when a book went flying across the room, missing him completely but the threat was still there. "Why are you here? _Why_?"

Somehow, Inuyasha didn't think the truth would be enough to save them.

* * *

><p>Kagome could barely breathe, let alone speak.<p>

She watched as the half-demon turned around to face her mother, meeting the older woman's gaze before having to drop it. There was only so much he could take in one glance, and Mrs. Higurashi had a fill he couldn't swallow. "I was hurt last night, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry–"

The words were stuttered, a bit stuck like he couldn't force them out and Kagome had to end this, really she had to say _something_…

"How did you even get in?" Mrs. Higurashi was breathing fast, still standing at the door, looking about ready to shut the door with them all inside or flee. Kagome wished it would be the second option.

Finally getting a hold of herself, Kagome slipped out from under the covers. "Mom, I let him in. He was bleeding, don't you see the bandages? His foster dad–"

"He's in your _room_ and he was _sleeping _in your bed! Do you not see?" Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip. "What have you taken?"

Kagome swallowed harshly, the silence almost unbearable. "He didn't take anything! How could– Mom, he's _hurt_!"

But there must have been a part of her mom that wasn't thinking, that only reacted based on what she chose to see. Right now Kagome's words weren't penetrating. The only thing that mattered was Inuyasha's presence, and Kagome knew she had to get him out before things blew up and only got worse. She ran to his side, covering his body as best she could with her own, even though it was much smaller.

"What have you _done_?"

More senselessness, more things Kagome couldn't piece together. She gave Inuyasha his sweater, tensing when her mother's footsteps drew nearer. It was kind of an overload, the way it was all happening so fast. She had just woken up and Inuyasha was still hurt and her mother was panicking, seeing red and not listening to a word that came out of her mouth.

She had to try, just once more.

Turning around, Kagome let Inuyasha struggle with his sweater and shoulder. She had to speak up. "What's your problem?" It was short, blunt and probably not the best choice of words.

"My…?" Mrs. Higurashi stopped, her frown growing. "You can't be serious Kagome."

There was only one option.

Inuyasha jumped out of her window.

She turned and followed him down.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha hadn't been expecting Kagome's fast leap out, not so soon. He barely managed to catch her, cradling her to his chest as she swung around. "What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice a harsh whisper. Mrs. Higurashi was screaming, yelling about cops and a whole bunch of other things he didn't want to think about. The small girl in his arms took up all of his head space, making his mind spin.<p>

"Come on," Kagome said, grabbing and dragging him. "Let's _go_!"

Inuyasha knew this was a bad idea. He knew there wasn't one good thing that could come out of this. His life had been a revolving door of disappointment; he was used to the feeling, expected it. For some reason, the half-demon couldn't stop her though, not yet. Kagome was breathing hard, her footsteps pounding on the soft grass as they crossed backyards and hopped fences.

It was four blocks over when they stopped, Kagome's laboured breathing almost a wheeze. Inuyasha held her shoulders, pulling her tight to him and squeezing shut his eyes. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he asked fiercely. "Why did you run?"

Kagome let out a breathless chuckle – or maybe it was a sob, he couldn't tell. She took a step back, red-rimmed eyes not shedding any tears as her hands grabbed his arms. "That's a _stupid _question."

There was a part of him that wanted to laugh. This entire morning was unbelievable – what time was it even? "Your mom is going to raise hell Kagome. She won't stop until she finds you."

"But-But I don't think…" Kagome took a deep breath and this time a tear did fall. She wiped it away hastily, looking down at the ground. "I can't stay there, not with her like that. Inuyasha, _you're hurt_ and she… She didn't even blink. She wants to pretend that what we share doesn't exist, that you're just there to- to- to take _advantage _of me."

The half-demon nodded. "I know."

"And _she's wrong_!" Kagome screamed. More tears fell down her cheeks. "She's _wrong _Inuyasha and I don't think I can ignore her anymore and her stupid blind ways!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, slowly moving his hands so that they slid up her shoulders and to her neck. He forced her to look at him, so that her brown gaze could meet his golden one. "You have to."

* * *

><p>"I– What?" Kagome felt the panic start to bubble up all over again, the overwhelming feeling making her almost sick to her stomach. "What are you saying?"<p>

"I'm saying you can't leave Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. His voice was soft but firm, like he knew exactly what he was talking about. "You have a family that cares and I won't take that away from you."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But they don't care about _you_!"

"I'm not their family," Inuyasha retorted sharply. "I'm the bad guy, remember? I'm the one with the record."

"You're being _abused_–"

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha swallowed and Kagome watched as the line of his throat jolted. He looked so sure, but his golden eyes were still sad, broken. "You have to stay with your family. Don't abandon them because of me. What about your younger brother, Sota? You wouldn't see him again."

"I don't really see him anyways, not with his activities and…" Kagome felt a sob choke within her, making her trail off her words and pause. "You don't… You don't want me."

"That's–" Inuyasha gave a humourless chuckle. "I swear to god, if you actually think that I- I don't even know what I'd do."

Kagome couldn't follow what he was thinking, what was going through his mind. His body contradicted his words and it was messing with her head and heart. "Then what?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"You," Inuyasha whispered softly, hands cupping her jaw and sliding across her wet cheeks. "Dammit Kagome it's always you. Nothing is going to change that."

"But you don't want me. You're not making any sense," Kagome exclaimed, breathing hard. "Why won't you let us…run?"

"With what _money_?" Inuyasha asked. "We couldn't do it. I wouldn't torture us with those problems because Kagome I want to take care of you and I can't do that right now."

It was ridiculous, how the clouds just came out of nowhere. Or maybe they were there all along and she just never noticed. Water droplets started to fall from the sky, the freezing water making her shiver at the first touch. Of course it was raining. Moments like this thrived off the rain.

"I won't let you go without me," Kagome said, stomping her foot down adamantly. There were more tears on her face, but maybe they were drops from the sky. "Inuyasha, I just won't, okay? I love you and you are _not _going to leave me behind!"

The words were out of her mouth, flowing so naturally that she didn't even want to take them back. It was the truth. They'd been dancing around it for years, always knowing in the back of their minds but neither of them doing anything about it. There were too many problems, too many risks. Now, in the face of Inuyasha leaving her forever she wondered why she never said it before. At this moment it could be too late.

The rain had already fallen.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's golden eyes softened and his head bowed down, bracketed between the arms that held her tight. "Oh god, <em>shit<em>."

"Don't pull that on me," Kagome murmuring, nearly pleading. "It's not like you didn't know."

Inuyasha looked up at her, wondering how things got to be this way. Like rainfall it just came, the storm clouds moving in on their own will. Just like bad times, things would come and go. Inuyasha had to believe that this too would pass and that there would always be a future brighter than later days. It was how he survived all those years. It was how he knew that no matter what he'd end up with Kagome, here, standing in the middle of a storm and trying to piece things together that just wouldn't fit.

"Say something."

Pulling her tight to his body was the only thing he could do, the only thing he could think of that would make any sense. Inuyasha closed his eyes, burying his face in her black hair and wishing – not for the first time – that things could've been different. "You know I love you," he whispered then. "I won't go, okay? I won't leave."

"No you _have_ to!" Kagome argued, the words almost lost as they got muffled by his sweater. "But when you go you have to take me with you."

"I won't let you give up your family." Inuyasha knew this conversation wasn't going to end. Not anytime soon at least.

Kagome sobbed again, hands clenched tighter in the material of his clothes. "Then we're stuck. You either leave without me or stay with me. And really, staying shouldn't even be an option."

"There's always another way Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "We can do this, but it's going to be hard."

"Right," Kagome mumbled, bitterly laughing. "What's going to be harder than right now? You're bleeding still. I see it through the pants. We need to get you fixed up again."

"No, right now we need to figure this out," Inuyasha corrected. "We need to figure this out or we'll never get a chance. Do you understand?" The half-demon stared at Kagome, begging for her to just listen to him for once in her life. He had always thought of contingency plans, ways of getting out and keeping her around. None of them had really worked but now was not the time to dwell on things that seemed impossible.

Nodding, the black-haired girl sniffled. The rain had soaked her hair, making it frizz and curl. "What do we do Inuyasha?"

"We stop being friends," he said, plunging on ahead when her brown eyes went flat. "Listen to me! There is no way out of this where you can keep your family and me too, at least not publicly. There's one month left of high school, and then one summer. After that you're going to university."

Kagome opened her mouth because they hadn't talked about it. He knew that she had been accepted to almost all of them, but she hadn't made up her mind. "I haven't figured out yet–"

"You're going to figure it out now," Inuyasha cut her off, brushing the wet bangs out of her face. "You're going to figure it out and start planning to move far away from here, or as far as you want to go, okay? Because I _will_ follow you. I will follow you and we can be together, there and then."

"But what about _now_?" The thought was heartbreaking, because while what he suggested was good in the long run, it made the present so much harder. "Why can't we be friends now?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You really think your mom is going to let you go to a school far away if she knew we were still close to each other? Hell, if she thought we were _dating_ it wouldn't happen. You'd be trapped. Everyone has to believe you cut ties Kagome. _Everyone_."

He watched the different emotions cross her face. She didn't want to accept it, he could tell. But there was no other way. Kagome bit her lower lip, shook a little. "I can't not talk to you."

"The shelter," Inuyasha whispered. "We'll have there, okay? Kaede won't say anything and Miroku and Sango… Well they won't. I'll talk to them, whatever it takes. We'll have that because your mom doesn't know."

Watching her nod almost tore him apart, even when she crashed back into him and hugged him tight. There was only one more month left and then he could get his own place. One month and whatever handful of weeks of summer that it would take for Kagome to move near her university campus. He would wait until then. Inuyasha would always wait.

"I'll be with you everywhere, I promise," he whispered into her ear, hugging her tightly like he could never let her go. Because in just a few short minutes he would, and from then on everything else would be stolen touches and looks from afar. "I promise, Kagome. Everywhere."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge<em>**

_CookieThief: _Well I made an account a few months before I started posting my first story. Also, they were supposed to kiss this chapter. Yeah, sorry... But thank you!

_NurNur:_ Thanks hun! I really hope you liked this chapter!

_Osuwari13:_ Haha well I hope he likes it too! Thank you very much!

* * *

><p><em>So... They were supposed to kiss here but I don't know what happened with that. Apparently they didn't want to kiss.<em>

_Oh, and the next chapter is the end. Yeah. Surprise?_

_Feedback is much appreciated through times of insanity (which is me, right now, slowly dying)._


	10. Forward

_**Author's Note: **The final chapter. Please read the bottom!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

><p><strong>So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall<strong>

**Chapter Ten: Forward**

* * *

><p>Monday was weird.<p>

There was no waiting at the front door, no searching for the raven-haired beauty. Kagome wouldn't talk to him and he certainly wouldn't talk to her. It wasn't a matter of wanting; it was survival.

Inuyasha got there later than usual. He didn't want to risk seeing her. He wasn't sure if he could stand to watch her move on by.

"Hi." A soft feminine voice, barely audible, stopped him. It was familiar and foreign at the same time.

Inuyasha turned, frowning when he saw Sango standing there, looking far more awkward than she did at the shelter whenever he saw her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sango just smiled a little, like she knew a secret. The half-demon remembered back to what Kagome said all those months ago, about how Sango acted completely different from school to the pet shelter. "She told me what happened. I won't say anything, promise."

It hurt, maybe just a little that Sango and Kagome had talked but he himself hadn't seen her since… Well, since. "Uh, thanks," he mumbled. "Thank you. Where's Miroku?"

"At school," Sango replied, brow slightly raised. "He doesn't go here."

Inuyasha knew that, he did. He had just forgotten with everything else on his mind.

Of course, the next few days didn't go any differently. They blurred; everything so absurdly black and white. Sango seemed to notice and kept him company, giving him meek expressions at lunch before sitting down with him. They didn't have any classes together but he quickly learned that Sango was wicked smart and knew practically every subject there was.

A few times he would see Kagome out of the corner of his eye. If he wasn't careful, he could hear her laughing with other friends.

All he could think of was '_soon'_.

* * *

><p>She hated this.<p>

It was like a dam, building and building with the water threatening to overflow at any minute. Kagome desperately wondered how much longer she could hold off, how much longer she could keep herself together without falling apart.

The weeks didn't go by fast enough.

Kagome's mother wasn't a help, not with the way she smiled and hugged her. News had travelled around the school like wildfire, ever since the unlikely duo parted ways. Sometimes Kagome would hear the whispers, the questions of what Inuyasha did to her to make them break apart, what Inuyasha said to make her leave, what Inuyasha threatened her with that she finally gave up. She had told her mother that night that she wasn't going to see Inuyasha again, and that she was sorry. Her mother had been right – it had been a mistake.

The words were bitter on her tongue.

At first her mother didn't believe her. Kagome could understand, at least a little bit. As she told her the words sounded flat, rhymed off as if she had repeated them over and over. She hadn't, but it didn't matter. What mattered was a week later, when obviously the gossip had filled the town and Ms. Higurashi's poor heart could rest in peace knowing that her daughter truly wasn't socializing with the troublemaker.

It would break her heart, just a little, to see Inuyasha at school. Kagome tried her hardest not to look but sometimes it couldn't be helped. There was a part of her that hurt at the sight of Sango so easily taking her place and helping Inuyasha. Kagome knew it wasn't the truth, knew that Sango was trying to help the isolated boy survive the rest of high school.

At night, all she could think was _'soon'_.

* * *

><p>The last day.<p>

Getting to this point had taken an eternity, but when the bell rang for the final day of school, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had been happier. He knew in the back of his mind that he had, but the feeling of euphoria was overwhelming, and he gave Sango a one-armed hug before shoving her into class. He was planning on going to his own, even though nothing productive was happening. The last day of school was generally a party, where the teachers grumbled to keep quiet while the students talked about future plans.

"Inuyasha, hey," Kouga said, stopping the half-demon in his tracks.

He turned, and even the sight of the young teacher didn't stop his smirk. "_Kouga_, hi."

The teacher rolled his eyes, grabbing his t-shirt and all but dragging him away. "You're annoying, the more I talk to you."

Inuyasha let himself be moved along, having spoken with Kouga at least a couple times per week. Most of it was after school when he didn't have to work at the pet shelter, and the hole where Kagome used to be was a bit more unbearable. Kouga understood, or at least he saw it. Together they would walk back to his place, Kouga tossing cookies at Inuyasha's head and complaining about the mess.

They had a friendship that was both easygoing and horrifyingly difficult. They bashed heads constantly, never liking the same team, never enjoying the same thing as the other. Sometimes Inuyasha would argue just for the sake of arguing.

When Kouga threw Inuyasha into his classroom and shut the door, the half-demon sat down on one of the desks. "So what am I here for? I hope it's not because it's the last day of school and you're going to hug me."

Kouga cringed, partially laughing. "As if I would touch you. I'm already getting shit for seeming too friendly."

"Really?" Inuyasha frowned. Student-teacher relations weren't supposed to exist for good reasons. The thing was that Kouga didn't seem to care all that much. He knew Inuyasha's problems, knew that there was nothing he could do without seriously messing things up. Instead, Kouga helped him by taking up his time and bickering with him.

Inuyasha was grateful.

"Don't worry about it." Kouga scoffed, waving a hand. "As of today you're free."

That he was. Inuyasha hugged him anyways.

And then he punched him.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in her gown, taking photos with people she would never see again. It was okay because she knew that it had to happen.<p>

There was always a choice, and she chose him.

Her mother was waving now, walking away with the other parents towards the rows of seats in the auditorium. Kagome smiled back, even as she sighed. Though there were moments when Kagome wished that she had never listened to the half-demon, there were other moments where she was glad to have someone that was proud of her, looking out for her.

Just because her mother made mistakes, it didn't mean Ms. Higurashi didn't love her daughter.

The others were walking towards the waiting room, a line of students all in caps and gowns standing there proudly. Most of them were chatting, using their square tops as fans in the heat. Her last name put her near the front, but her class was huge and it was still a while down.

Graduation wasn't a massive fanfare, and Kagome found it mostly boring. As the line steadily moved towards the stage, her name card in hand with a list of accomplishments and her university of choice, she wondered what Inuyasha was thinking, what he felt about this. This was officially the last time he'd ever have to deal with any of their peers again. Did he feel relief? Joy? Maybe a hint of sadness?

Her name was called and she stood before an audience she could barely see. Kagome shook hands with all of the right people, accepting the envelope and scroll and giving a small wave as she exited. Teachers signalled her over to her seat in the front and Kagome sat down, staring at the stage as name by name went by.

When Inuyasha's name was called, Kagome held her breath.

Maybe it was because he had been waiting for this moment for so long that Kagome thought he looked…different. A good different. Inuyasha stood on the stage with a soft smile, shaking hands and nodding at something the principle said. A part of Kagome wanted to know what they were saying, if it was good or bad.

Then, as he was leaving, Inuyasha spared one glance at the audience.

At her.

Time stood still. The world suddenly felt right, like it finally had slid into place, snug in its spot of puzzle pieces.

Kagome smiled.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha moved out the day he turned eighteen.<p>

There were a lot of legal obligations he had to go through, a lot of paperwork and a lot of messes that had to be cleaned up. And really, he would get to it.

But he had to get out first.

It had taken him by surprise when Kouga turned up at his house, his tall body leaning against his car as he raised a brow. "You got somewhere to go?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're like a stalker. At least I know you're not after my virtue."

"Ass," Kouga replied, sighing dramatically. "You going to get in the damn car or what? I didn't just flirt with the secretary for nothing now did I?"

"You flirted with her to get my address?" Inuyasha snorted, looking back up at his house with disdain. "You are _such _a stalker."

The teacher closed his eyes, probably counting down in his head. Inuyasha knew him well enough to know that Kouga had a very short tolerance – especially for him. It was amazing Kouga had stuck around so much to help. And this? This hadn't been expected at all. "Get your luggage Inuyasha, or I swear to god I'll leave."

Grinning, Inuyasha walked the few steps towards him before punching him in the chest. "I know you're not really mad. You love me after all, or else you wouldn't be creeping around so much."

"_Ass_," Kouga repeated, opening the car door and sitting down. He tapped at his wrist impatiently, as if there was a watch there.

Unable to feel anything but relief, Inuyasha turned around and headed back into the house. The old man was still sleeping off the alcohol, and luckily enough the half-demon had managed to avoid the downfall of his anger. His wife was up though, staring out the window and looking at Kouga's car with dim eyes. Inuyasha didn't say anything, and when she looked at him the old woman said nothing either.

One of them was escaping, and that was something.

Inuyasha's stuff had been packed for a while, hiding under his bed. It was just one case of luggage, something old and torn and that he had since he was a child. All of his belongings fit snugly in there, each having their own place. It was time to move.

He got out without fuss, throwing his stuff in Kouga's trunk before hopping in the passenger seat. The teacher looked at him for a moment, light eyes trying to find something. Inuyasha wasn't sure what, and he wasn't sure if Kouga found what he was looking for by the time he glanced away. "You got a place?"

"I've got options," Inuyasha firmly corrected. "And a zip code."

Kouga sighed once more before laughing and shaking his head. "I guess we better start looking then, huh? You can stay with me until you find something solid."

It was more help than he expected, and Inuyasha smirked. "You stalker."

* * *

><p>It was early August when Kagome finally convinced her mother to let her move in to her campus apartment. It had taken time because surely a student didn't have to move in so early just to prep books. Kagome used the excuse of wanting to learn the city, of wanting to figure out her options and her classes. The move-in itself was smooth, her boxes all labelled and packed away in an order that made getting it all back into a spot simple.<p>

Ms. Higurashi stood at the door, having already spent the past two days helping her daughter put furniture together and go grocery shopping. There were tiny tears in her eyes, and her lips trembled just a little.

"Don't do that, you'll make me cry," Kagome murmured, hugging her mom.

"You're just…on your own," Ms. Higurashi whispered, smiling. "You'll be fine, I know."

The raven-haired teen nodded her head. "I'll be safe."

"Lock the door behind me, okay? And call me every night."

"Momma, really?"

Ms. Higurashi laughed a little. "Okay, maybe not so much." She reached out, hugging her daughter once again. Kagome let it happen, let the moment be made so it could pass. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Momma," she whispered back, closing her eyes for just a brief second.

Ms. Higurashi pulled back, giving one more watery smile before heading out the door. Kagome shut it and locked it, knowing her mother would wait outside until she heard the click. When she spun around, Kagome took in the sparsely furnished apartment, the light clutter that made up some areas she had yet to conquer.

Sighing, Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, intent on getting more done when there was a light knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, unlocking and opening it. "What did you–" The words died out of her mouth the moment she saw him.

_Him._

The silver-haired half-demon smiled crookedly at her, a little shy around the edges as he shifted from foot to foot. "Hi," he whispered, his golden eyes catching hers. "I, uh, saw your car the other day. I told you I'd find you."

Kagome took in his face, a little thinner but perfectly normal. The light grey shirt he had on looked soft, ideal for fall with the ripped jeans. He looked the same as before but… He was different, happier and Kagome could see it in his amber gaze as he watched her.

"Are you…?" Inuyasha frowned, and she could see the confusion on his face. "Okay? We talked about this _before_, I mean–"

Kagome laughed, flinging the door open wider and jumping at him. Her arms slid around his neck, fingers tangling in the silver locks. She fit snugly in his embrace, his arms low on her back as he hefted her up and hugged her. "You actually came."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy, and maybe, just maybe she was a little. "You didn't think I would?"

"Well, it's been–" She stopped herself, shrugging. The words made it all so real, the days that passed when she had no one climbing through her window, no one to bug at school other than people she didn't care as much about. It felt like that last moment of her life was during that storm, when they were in this exact same position, crying instead of smiling.

"Two months," Inuyasha added in, filling the blank for her even though she knew. "I promised I would be with you everywhere and the shelter– It's not like I _didn't _see you. Time was just…dramatically taken away."

Kagome looked up at him. "I still missed you."

"Yeah I know," he whispered, nuzzling the side of her face as her hair got in the way. "Me too."

It was quiet, tense in a way that shouldn't be happening even as the seconds ticked on. It was like they knew the moment they pulled apart, things would start to crash around them. They would have to talk, to explain what had been going on the past two months they didn't get to communicate much.

Kagome didn't want to do the talking, not yet anyways. They had forever to talk. They had each other now because her mother wouldn't be there and they could be free to do what they wanted. Maybe one day Ms. Higurashi would finally remove the blinders from her eyes and see Inuyasha for who he really was. Until then though, they could make it. The two of them had come this far, and something had to give.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered quietly, afraid to move, to break the silence. "I'm glad you're here." She turned her head, just a little to the side so that her forehead could rest in the crook of his neck. Inuyasha didn't move, didn't make a sound. It was one of those moments, the ones like in the movies where the world fell away and all that was left were the two people holding each other. Kagome still knew that there was a world around them, but right then she couldn't care less.

Her lips pressed lightly against warm skin, barely there, like the brush of butterfly wings. She waited, felt and not so much as heard the hitch in his breath as his chest stuttered. She waited.

Just like she'd always been waiting.

Kagome half-closed her eyes; let his hands go from around her small body to her neck. She didn't stop him when he tilted her chin, his golden eyes staring, asking for some sort of permission that she couldn't fathom. Because after all this time, after all this waiting and wondering and _hoping,_ the half-demon was still going to make sure, still going to make sure above all else, she was alright.

Her own hands slid up his chest, feeling the soft cotton tingle the tips of her fingers until Kagome grabbed the long strands of his silver hair and tugged.

Inuyasha didn't need anything more.

The kiss was quiet, sweet, like two old souls finally meeting for the first time in years. It was familiar and foreign at the same time, the smell and feel of him against her tugging at her memory while the press of his lips was something she couldn't have even dreamed of properly, no matter how many times she had imagined it. It was better, amazing, and Kagome felt the curl of a smile on her lips as the kiss deepened. They were closer now, not even a breath apart as her hands cupped his face and kept him there, never to disappear again.

Kagome didn't know how long they stayed there but when they pulled away she was breathing heavily. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, her grip loosening as she smiled at him. "You want to come in?"

"By this point I thought you'd never ask," Inuyasha replied, grinning at her, a little breathless himself. His hand reached out, grabbed hers, and Kagome all but dragged him into her apartment to show him everything.

It wouldn't be until later that she learned he had gotten another job, since the shelter was no longer an option being so far away. It had been easy apparently, far more so since they were now in a big city where troubled pasts could be left behind.

It wouldn't be until later that she figured out everything that happened between him and his foster parents – all the pain, the quiet suffering, the way he left. It was behind him now, something he'd never have to deal with again. Kagome would kiss him and promise to make up for every scar and bruise, to help him forget about the past with ideas of the future.

It wouldn't be until later that she learned Inuyasha and their teacher, Mr. Matsuno, regularly talked. Apparently they enjoyed fighting about sport games and when Inuyasha had been getting to a point where he was stuck and unsure and without her at the time, Kouga had come over and knocked some sense into him. Kagome would laugh and tell Inuyasha that he'd made a friend. Inuyasha would scowl and say, "Meh, I hope not."

It wouldn't be until later that they moved in together, stealing kisses at night between exam studying and caffeine-induced breakdowns. When they had free time, they would curl up on the couch and make fun of really bad movies. Sometimes a bag of popcorn would be between them, and sometimes it would be their holding hands.

There were a lot of things that came later – good, bad, ugly and breathtaking. There were times that Kagome wanted to strangle his neck and times that Inuyasha wondered if he was ever worth it. Others times would come and go, just like they always did. The constant was that no matter what, they had each other.

And on those rainy nights, when the water poured from the skies like it would never end and the clouds would roll and thunder in, they would hide under the covers and learn about the rest of each other, with kisses and promises and words never meant to be broken.

The two of them, finally together, finally free could just…be. Not survive. Not struggle. Not hide.

Kagome and Inuyasha would always be together, just as they were always meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments to Acknowledge<em>**

_Irma: _Wow, thank you so VERY VERY much. Your words were the kick in the ass I needed to make sure this chapter finally got posted (and I'm sorry it took so long!) I really appreciate that you took the time to leave me that amazing comment, so thank you again. I hope you liked the story :)

_NurNur: _Hi sweetie! Thanks so much for always being so awesome. I hope you liked the last chapter!

_(): _Thank you so, so much. I was sort of worried with this story in the beginning, because I wanted to do it justice and I wanted to get the depth right. I'm glad you thought so! I very much hope you enjoyed the ending!

_CookieThief:_ I hope this didn't make you cry! Thanks darling for always leaving a comment, you're so sweet. And about the cat: aww! I might get a cat, but it's kind of hard when I'm at school...

_EndlessIdeas:_ Thank you so much for all of your encouragement and great comments. I really appreciate it :D I hope you liked it!

* * *

><p><em>Want a full copy of this story for keep? Download it at my profile, under "Multi-Chapter Stories" and then "So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall".<em>

_First of all, I want to give out the many, many, many thanks to absolutely everyone who has been so incredibly supportive of me over the years. I don't think you realize how much it means to me that you enjoy my stories, and even though this one was more like a bridge - in the sense that you're thrown almost into the middle and taken through the hard part, leaving the perfect ending to your imagination - I still hope you liked it. This story was always meant to be this way, always meant to end the way it had. I know that a lot of people might not agree with it, but anything more that could be written may not be realistic, because how romantic and sappy can I get on a story about two teenagers with messed up lives living together? Life isn't easy, and the rest would be just as hard as this was._

_I have, as you can see above, a copy of the story available with a longer author's note in it. It's also explains the title of the story, since so many of you asked :)_

_Thank you again, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated._


End file.
